The Four Horsemen of Chaos
by RemarkablyRoyal
Summary: When Percy is abandoned by his friends and father, he leaves. Only to be found by Chaos, who offers him a spot in her most elite group: The Four Horsemen of Chaos. Their goal, to protect the universe. But when Olympus is under threat once again the Horsemen are called to protect them, no matter how they themselves feel about it. First story, no flames please!
1. Prologue

**Ya, this story is really overused... but I think this will be different from other stories, I hope anyway. This is my first story, and I really like constructive criticism, just please keep it nice. Anyway, I wont talk anymore, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO :P**

* * *

**_Prologue:_**

_Somewhere, in the vast universe..._

In a dark room a woman stood alone, her long, black hair flowed down past her waist and she wore a long, flowing, dress that seemed to be cut from the fabric of the universe. It was speckled with stars, planets, and galaxies, and hung from her shoulders by two thin straps. Her skin, paler than ivory, seemed to glow, providing a small amount of light to the dark room. She leaned over the side of what seemed to be a large bowl of water, and when she waved her hand the surface ripped, changing to show an image of a girl. She had long auburn hair that curled slightly and tanned skin. Her eyes were an icy blue, that seemed to dance and sparkle, like the color of the sun on a glacier. A tiny frown formed on her lips and she seemed lost in thought, starring at the clouds as they rolled over her head. She hugged her knees to her chest, burying her face in her arms, as a single tear rolled down her cheek, "what do I do now?" she whispered.

The image changed again, this time to show the image of a boy with light brown hair and dark green eyes. He walked silently down an empty street, his head down, his hands shoved deep into he pockets of his hoodie. A dog barked in the distance, and the boy raised his head slightly, his eyes sad, before continuing down the street.

The woman in the dark room waved her hand, and the image changed again, this time to show the image of a girl. She had long, straight black hair, that ran down her back past her waist, and thick bangs shadowed her face. Her eyes were electric blue, the color of sapphires, and were clouded by grief. She was on her knees, her head bowed, her hands cradling the broken body of a raven. It's silky feathers were stained dark red with blood, and its neck was bent in an unnatural position. The girl squeezed her eyes shut and shook her head viciously, as if to scold herself. She gently laid the bird down, covering it lightly with dirt, and stood up. Her eyes became determined and she whispered under her breath "I will keep fighting, I promise." before turning and walking away.

Once again the imaged changed, showing the woman the image of a boy sitting on the beach, his sea-green eyes clouded with emotion as he stared out at the ocean. Cries of laughter could be heard further down the beach, and the boy glanced quickly at the source, watching a group of kids as they laughed and splashed through the water. His eyes were filled with longing and remorse, before they hardened, growing darker in color. After a few seconds he stood up, and sent the kids one last glance, before vanishing into a cloud of mist.

The water's surface rippled, and became blank, the surface reflecting nothing. The woman lifted her head slowly, a smile playing at the corners of her lips. "I've found them."


	2. Chapter 1

**Okay... I'm about to have a full out mental breakdown... I had been working on a chapter... and was almost done with it... and it was really good... and then my computer crashed... and I lost everything... and I just about started crying. So I apologize if this chapter is crappy I have had to write it twice. **

**Now on a happier note a want to thank you guys so much, I woke with like 20 emails about this story and it means so much to me, thank you! You guys have blown my mind. To clear a few things up the other 3 Horsemen will be OC's but I really like them, and I hope you will too... also the story is placed after TLO, for those of you who were wondering. Oh, and I apologize for my excessive use of commas... I like commas, commas are my friends and I use them way to often so feel free to yell at me for that. Thanks so much to those who reviewed, it helped a lot and okay I will shut up now and get to writing the story... AGAIN. *bangs head against the wall repeatedly* **

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO :P**

* * *

_**Chapter 1:**_

Percy was furious, he stormed through camp, his eyes burning with cold hatred. After everything he had done for them, everything he had sacrificed, they just threw him away like an old toy. Percy was so mad he didn't even notice where he was going, but smiled slightly when he realized his feet had taken him to the one place he sill felt comfort in, the beach. Sighing, Percy sat down in the sand, and tucked his knees to his chest. He starred out at the ocean watching as the sun set over the horizon. Above his head, seagulls called to each other, their cries carried on the cool ocean breeze.

After a while, the sound of the waves crashing against the shore began to calm him, and he felt his anger slowly melt away, leaving nothing but a hollow, empty feeling. The feeling of being alone. How was it that in such a short time his life had changed so dramatically? Only a week ago, Percy was the happiest person alive. Everyday was filled with laughter and smiles. He had finally worked up the courage to ask Annabeth out, and they had been dating happily for several weeks. His life was perfect, that is until _he _showed up. He being his twit of a brother Jake Lawsen. Half-blood, actually. Then again, even the idea that he was even somewhat related to that jerk made the bile rise in his throat. Jake had dirty blond hair and sea-green eyes similar to Percy's. Also, he and Jake were around the same age, which made Percy wonder why his father mentioned him. Jake showed up about a week ago, when he was attacked by a furry while arriving at camp. The idiot somehow managed to impale the thing with a large stick. Afterwards a trident appeared over his head as Poseidon claimed him as his son. Ever since then he has had an ego bigger than the sun itself. Percy was amazed he managed to fit his head through the door. One by one, his friends began to abandon him for Jake until the only ones he had left were Nico, Thalia, and Annabeth. But in the end even his cousins left him.

To make things worse he had found out two days ago that his mother, Paul, and his unborn sibling had died in a car crash. Percy snapped when he found Annabeth and Jake kissing in the woods. That clenched it. Percy had been so mad he stormed off, and that was how he arrived here, sitting alone at the beach.

Percy glanced up when he heard laughter coming from further down the shore. The campers were having a bon-fire. Some of the younger ones were laughing and splashing threw the water, their cries of joy rising over the sand. Percy looked at them with longing in his eyes, wanting so badly to go over and join them. to talk with friends while munching on delicious BBQ and laughing when the Stoll brothers pulled a prank on Clariesse only to be chased around camp by her. But he knew those days were gone. They had all forgotten about him, like he had never been there in the first place. Percy's sea-green eyes narrowed and he felt his rage return once more.

_They don't want be here anymore? _he thought, _fine. I wont waste anymore of my life here. _Percy stood up, and brushed off his jeans. He sent the camp one last look before turning into mist and vanishing away, leaving Camp-Half Blood for the last time.

* * *

Percy reappeared in the forest just outside of camp. Okay, so maybe this wasn't one of his better plans... in his haste to get out of camp he hadn't packed any food, any water, and only had about 40 dollars in his pocket. not to mention that he left Riptide back in his cabin as well. Percy wacked himself on the head, scolding himself for his stupidity. _I should probably go back..._ he thought. But he really didn't want to go back to that hell-hole. Frustrated, he sat down on a log and began thinking about how to get out of this situation.

10 minutes later a black portal appeared about 6 feet in front of him. Jumping up, Percy grabbed the nearest thing he could find... which happened to be a large stick. What? If his idiot of a brother could do it, he could too right? Out of the portal a cloaked figure appeared, their face shadowed by a dark hood. Percy raised his stick threateningly, or at least... as threateningly as one could hold a stick. "Peace Perseus." a woman's voice said, "I have not come to harm you."

Percy lowered his stick slightly but continued glaring at the woman, "Who are you?" he asked "what do you want from me?" The woman chuckled softly, before removing her hood to reveal a face more beautiful than Aphrodite's herself. Her skin was the color of ivory, and her blue-black hair seemed speckled with stars. Her eyes were pure black, but sparkled with kindness, and a gentle smile curved on her lips.

"I am Chaos." she said "creator of the universe." Percy's jaw dropped and he quickly dropped his stick, bowing low to show his respect to the woman. Chaos laughed lightly, "Rise, there is no need for that." Percy slowly raised his head slightly, looking at the beautiful woman, before giving a little nod. "Now, as for why I'm here, I have a proposition for you, Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon and savior of Olympus on many occasions."

Percy blushed, he was still modest about his achievements. "What is that, Lady Chaos?" he asked.

"Well, you see" Chaos began, "over the past several millennia I have been forming an army made from the most powerful soldiers in the universe. Their job is to protect the universe from danger. But that's not what I wanted to talk to you about. I want to form a group, a group made of the four most powerful people on Earth. They will be known as the four horsemen, and will be relatively similar to the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse. Except their job will not be to cause the apocalypse, but instead to prevent it. Together they will be more powerful than all the galaxies combined and will be my most deadly assassins. I would like you, Percy, to be one of these horsemen."

Percy starred blankly at the woman, his voice stuck in his throat. _Me? _he thought _become one of the Four Horsemen of Chaos?_ His brain just couldn't seem to comprehend it. After several minutes, Percy finally found his voice. "Lady Chaos," he said "I would be honored to be one of the Four Horsemen."

"Wonderful!" Chaos said, clapping her hand together. "Come then, I shall take to my mansion. The others should arrive shortly." With that the portal opened up once again and Chaos gestured to it. "Shall we?" she said.

"Wait a minute," Percy said "who are the others?"

Chaos smiled grew broader, "Cautious I see, I have chosen wisely. You shall meet them soon Percy, but until then I will tell you that you all have one thing in common." with that she walked through the portal, disappearing from sight.

Percy looked at the portal, then back in the direction at the camp. This was it, his big chance. Smiling he turned towards the portal and walked through, not stopping once to look back. The portal closed after him, leaving the forest empty once again.


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! I found my second wind and decided to write some more! Even though I should really be doing homework... oh well... I will do it later. Anyway the OCs are gonna make their first appearances in this chapter. So if you are curious about those people in the prologue... your gonna meet 'em here! *yay*and my theory of the Four Horsemen will also be explained in this chapter, it is gonna be a little different from the original story, Death's horse will be gray, not pale, because as described on Wiki, the color "pale" is the color of rotting corpses. Ya, I really don't want that image. Anyway, please review, reading your comments make me so happy, and I really like it when someone points out a mistake. Okay, I'm gonna shut up now, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO :P**

* * *

_**Chapter 2:**_

Percy was falling, like literally falling. This wasn't supposed to happen when you stepped into a portal right? Percy twisted his body so that he was falling feet first, hoping this roller-coaster would end soon. As if on queue the portal opened and he fell onto a marble floor, thankfully landing on his feet. He observed his surroundings curiously. He was in a large room with a single chair in the middle of it, the walls resembled the night sky, many planets and galaxies doting it. Suddenly 2 more portals opened up to his left. A boy landed with an "ooff!" as he face-planted onto the marble floor. _Ouch.._ Percy flinched, that looked painful. Next to him, a girl landed more gracefully, sending the boy an amused look.

The boy, grumbling under his breath, got up and picked up the remaining pieces of his dignity. He looked about 17 with light brown hair and emerald-green eyes. Despite the fact the he just landed on his face he smiled as he looked his surroundings. Next to him the girl looked a little more cautious, she inspected the room critically, her sapphire eyes taking in every detail. Her long black her flowed past her waist and she had a white fedora on her head with a black band.

To his right another portal opened and a girl nimbly jumped out, her long auburn hair flowing out behind her in small curls. Her eyes were the color of melting ice and her face was filled with hope. All in all, she was the prettiest girl he had ever seen, prettier than Annabeth, even Aphrodite. Seeing him, she flashed a bright smile and began walking towards him. Trying not to seem too dopey Percy smiled back "I take it your one of the other three?" she asked.

"Yea," Percy replied "my name is..."

He was interrupted by Chaos flashing into the room, sitting on the chair in the center. "Welcome," she said "I have met and talked with you all. You know what is to come."

"Lady Chaos?" the girl in the fedora asked "if I may ask, why did you pick us?" Percy looked at Chaos, curious as to what she would say.

"Because you all have passed the test." Chaos stated "I have watched the 4 of you for sometime. You have all faced similar problems. You have all fought bravely throughout your life, refusing to give up, always striving for the higher self. And yet even for all your troubles you have been hurt, abused, and abandoned. Is this not true?" Percy looked at the people around him, who were all mirroring his expression. Remembering the pain they had gone through.

"You are different from others." Chaos continued "you do not fear pain, and you are all wise beyond your years. I choose you because I can see the light inside you. The light others have failed to notice." Beside Percy the girl with auburn hair smiled gratefully, her eyes tearing up slightly. To his left the other two looked just as grateful, smiling back at Chaos. Percy found himself smiling too.

"Now," Chaos said, excitement lighting up her face "lets get down to business. As you know I want you four to become the Four Horsemen, my most powerful assassins. And don't think you wont live up to the name! You will ride horses, but they shall not be normal horses. These horses shall be powerful in their own right, and shall help you through your quests. Now, just to clear things up, everyone knows the story of the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse, right?"

Percy shook his head. He was familiar with the story, but he didn't know all of it. Looking around he saw his companions had similar expressions. Slowly, the girl with the fedora stepped forward. "If I may," she said quietly "I can explain it to them." Chaos nodded for her to continue. Turning towards them, she closed her eyes and began, "The Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse were four very powerful beings. They were known as Conquest, War, Famine, and Death. It was said that together they were powerful enough to bring the universe into a state of anarchy, destroying everything in their path. They each rode powerful horses, that were almost as deadly as their owners. Conquest rode a white horse, for he was the king of kings, nothing could defeat him. War, the second horseman, rode a red horse. It was the color of blood, for everywhere War went, bloodshed soon followed. Famine rode a black horse, darker than night this horse was. It was said wherever the thing stepped crops died and the rivers shrunk. Death, the fourth and final horseman, rode a gray horse. This mighty beast had razor sharp teeth that could cut though anything, and was said to bring death to anyone who looked it in the eye. If released, these horses and their riders would bring forth the Apocalypse, the worlds being devoured in their wrath." the girl finished her story, opening her eyes to look at them.

"Wait a minute." the guy next to her said, "you want us to represent THAT?" Percy had to agree, that didn't really sound like a great thing to be known as.

"Yes," Chaos said simply, "the name will strike fear in your enemies, and... its really cool." she smiled at that. The fedora girl laughed, and smile crossing her face. "Besides," Chaos continued "you will prevent the apocalypse, not cause it. But I hope that helped clear things up. Where one will go, the other three will follow, you are a team, bound together by your very souls. Now, because we have explained all that I do believe introductions are in order." She looked expectantly at the four of us, waiting for one to step forward. Finally, after a long awkward moment, the girl to his right spoke up.

"My name is Hanna," she said "Hanna Grace. Daughter of Skaoi, the Norse goddess of Winter. " _A demi-god? _Percy thought, _Wait, are we all demi-gods then? Well, that would make sense. _Deciding to be brave, Percy spoke next.

"My name is Percy Jackson. Son of Poseidon, Greek god of the Sea." he said, and turned to smile at Hanna, who sent him one right back.

"Danny," the boy on his left said, "Danny Richards. Son of Mars, Roman god of War."

Fedora girl spoke last, her expression guarded, "My name is Rider," she said "Alice Rider. Daughter of Isis, the Egyptian goddess of the dead." _Wow, _Percy thought _Percy, Hanna, Danny and Alice. We are gonna make quite the team. _

"Wonderful!" Chaos said, "now that we all know each other I have already decided who shall represent who as the Four Horsemen." Everyone sucked in a breath, anticipation hanging in the air.

"Percy," she said, turning to face him "for your deeds and bravery you shall be Conquest. Danny, I think it is only fitting that you should be War,"

"YES!" Danny said, pumping his fist in the air, "I was hoping for that!"

"Hanna," Chaos continued "you shall be Famine" Hanna nodded, smiling slightly.

"and Alice," Chaos said, looking the girl right in the eye "you of course shall be Death." At this Alice smiled, and nodded contentedly. _I guess that makes sense, her mother is the goddess of death after all. _Percy thought.

"From now on you shall be known by those names, you are not to share your true identity to anyone, and only myself and the four of you will call each other by your real names." We all nodded, glad to not have to reveal our true identities to the universe. _They have all had pasts similar to mine, _Percy thought _none of us want to relive the past by remembering our heritage. _

"Now," Chaos said, "as my assassins I have decided to give you a special gift." she snapped her fingers, and suddenly his vision was clouded by a golden light, that faded as quickly as it had appeared. "I have increased your power, your natural abilities have been upgraded and you are now immortal, with the ability to regenerate as well." _Wow, _Percy thought, _we are immortal? Awesome!_ Around him the others mirrored his excitement.

Alice, looking curious, raised her arm, and from the back pocket of her jeans she brought out a pair of mean looking scissors. _Wait.. _Percy realized _scissors?! _Without hesitating Alice sliced the scissors across her wrist, easily cutting through her skin. Blood began to bubble up from the cut, but stopped suddenly. She grinned held up her wrist for them to see. Her wrist was fine, like there was nothing there in the first place, the only sign she had been hurt was a tiny amount of dried blood. _Amazing.. _Percy thought.

"What?" Chaos asked, an amused smile lighting up her face "didn't believe me?"

"Of course I did." Alice replied, "just seeing how it works." A grin played at the corners of her mouth.

"Be careful though," Chaos said "regenerating takes a lot energy, get so many wounds that your body cant heal itself, and you could be in trouble." We all nodded. "Good, now on to the next thing on the list." Chaos snapped her fingers again, and this time a large portal opened up behind her and four horses stepped out, the first one was sparkling white, its neck arched grandly and its long tail dragging behind it. The second one was red, and it tossed its head eagerly, its fiery mane dancing about. The third one was pitch black, and had a tiny white star in the middle of its forehead. The last one was a beautiful mousy gray, with black points on its legs and muzzle, its mane and tail were also black and it held its head proudly.

They were beautiful, their coats glistened in the light of the room, and he could see powerful muscles flex when they walked. On their own accord, the horses walked forward and the white one began heading towards him, just as the red one headed for Danny and the black and gray ones to Hanna and Alice. Percy reached out to stroke the silky fur on his horses muzzle, and the horse nickered softly, tossing his head. Percy laughed. "Your a character aren't you?" he said. Again the horse nickered,as if agreeing with him. Looking around, he could see Danny, Hanna, and Alice forming bonds with their horses too, Danny was laughing, Hanna was happily stroking hers, and Alice was grinning as her horse nudged her playfully.

"These horses are immortal as well, and they are powerful creatures, made from the stars themselves." Chaos said "of course they will need names... but I'm sure you four will figure it out." she smiled.

"You are now the Four Horsemen, protectors of the universe. I look forward to working with you."


	4. Chapter 3

**I really love writing this story, so I will probably update often :P I hope to get in to the other horsemen in this story and explain their background lightly, but this is my first story, and I'm not very good with dialect yet, so your gonna hafta bear with me. Any advice will be greatly appreciated, so feel free to leave comments (but please keep them nice). As for why Percy isn't Death, he's too nice! I don't want to make him all OOC, so I made Alice. Also they are all equal in power, no one is more powerful than the other (for those of you who were wondering). But enough with my yabbering, lets continue the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO :P**

* * *

_**Chapter 3:**_

After our little meeting with Chaos she lead us to a little house she had built for us in her city. It was very close to her mansion, even though in reality we could just warp there. The house had a large kitchen and dinning area, with a large living room and four different hallways, each leading down to our own separate wings. Each wing had a bedroom and bathroom, along with a small tv and a stereo system. There was also a large and very nice stable behind the house for our horses, which had all the necessities and a small arena to work them in. She was also nice enough to connect the two buildings with a large hallway, making it easier to get there. All in all, it was a very nice place. Judging by the looks on the others faces, they thought so too.

By the time we had finished the tour and gotten the horses situated though, we were exhausted. So we agreed to get to know each other in the morning and went to bed. When Percy walked into his wing, he was amazed. The walls were ocean blue, and his feet sunk into the plush sand colored rug on the floor. Everything was blue themed, varying in shades. His bathroom was like that too. He loved it, he felt right at home, almost like he had been here all along. He wondered if the others felt this way too. He really liked them, even if he didn't know anything about them. Danny was awesome, Hanna was all smiles, they laughed together when Danny tripped over the ground. Even Alice was nice, if somewhat aloof. Percy washed up and climbed into bed, staring at the ceiling. Once again his life had been flipped, but unlike last time, he was happy about it.

* * *

Percy woke up to the best smell in the world, the smell of cooking bacon. Leaping out of bed, he quickly threw on a pair of jeans and a blue t-shirt and brushed his teeth before raced towards the kitchen, following the heavenly smell. Skidding to a halt, Percy entered the kitchen to see Hanna standing by the stove, holding a fork. Her auburn hair was tied back in a loose braid and she was wearing a pair of jeans and a flowing blue top. Alice was sitting at the table, wearing dark jeans and a blank top that fell of her shoulders, her white fedora was perched crookedly on her head. They were talking quietly while Hanna cooked the bacon.

Hearing Percy come in, Alice looked up. "Hey you were right!" she said laughing "bacon does get boys out of bed!"

"See?" Hanna said, laughing too "it worked every time with my brothers." The girls were still laughing when Danny walked into the room wearing dark jeans and a black hoodie.

"Where's the bacon?" he asked sleepily, causing the girls to laugh harder. Even Percy couldn't help but laugh. Danny looked at them, obviously confused and not quite awake "Wait whaddi miss?" he slurred, causing more laughter.

"Oh. nothing!" Hanna said, still laughing "come on I cooked breakfast."

After sitting down they ate their bacon in silence, before Percy decided to be brave. "So you had brothers?" he asked Hanna.

"Yep!" she said, "well half-brothers actually, four of them. Oh, and a half-sister. What about you?"

"I have a half-brother, but I hate him with a passion, so I don't consider him family." Hanna nodded understandingly.

"What about you two?" she asked, turning to Alice and Danny, who had been silent the whole time.

"Dunno." Danny said, "I'm sure I do, but I've never met 'em." This confused Percy, hadn't he been to Camp Jupiter?

"Wait, so you have never been to Camp Jupiter?" he decided to voice the question.

"Nope." Danny said, "I was actually part of a mafia, that is until..." his voice trailed off. Hanna, sensing his discomfort, turned to Alice, who was currently staring at her empty plate.

"Me?" she asked, looking up "no, I'm an only child."

"Wow," Hanna said, "you have no siblings at all?"

"Nope," Alice replied "My mom is the goddess of death, people tend to stay away from her, same as they do me."

"Why?" Percy asked, looking surprised.

"They are scared of me, of what I can do. As my dad used to say I could put on the Aura of Condescending Doom." she smirked, "the other Egyptian half-bloods also tend to shun me because of my mom, so I have been alone for the majority of my life."

Percy felt pity rising in his gut. "Don't pity me," Alice added, looking at him "I don't need it. I have made it just fine on my own." Percy nodded, but he still couldn't help feeling bad. Even if it was for a short time, he had known what it was like to have friends, a family.

"Well you aren't alone anymore." Percy looked up as Hanna raised her voice, "we are a team now." A large smile streached across her face.

"Yea!" Danny said, finding his voice "besides that aura of condescending doom could come in handy in the future."

Alice laughed, her eyes sparkling, "You know, you could be right." The room sunk into silence once again.

After a few minutes, Hanna spoke up, "This still seems so surreal to me. I mean one minute I was on my own, without a friend in a world, and now... I don't know. I feel like this is where I am meant to be. Do you feel it too?"

Silently the rest of us nodded, agreeing with Hanna's statement. Percy was still expecting to wake up alone and abandoned. Suddenly a small portal appeared at the head of the table, and Chaos' head appeared through it.

"Good morning Horsemen." she said, smiling "I trust you all slept and ate well?"

We all nodded, and Hanna said "Thank you for stocking our fridge, Lady Chaos."

"Of course!" Chaos replied, "I can't have my assassins going hungry can I? Even though I do think its ironic that you cooked the food, Famine." Hanna blushed, she cheeks turning a slight shade of pink. "Now, as for your agenda today, I would like for you to visit the armory, there you will find any weapon you can dream up. Take what you need, then head towards the stable and get situated with your steeds. Ride them, bond with them, fight with them, they will be your partners and you must trust them. You might also want to practice fighting in the arena. I'm giving you a week to get used to things, then you will start being sent on missions. I'm sorry I can't meet with you today, but I have a lot of work to do."

"We understand Lady Chaos." Danny said.

"Good! I hope to talk to you all later then." Then Chaos' face vanished, leaving the four of us wondering the same question.

"Wait.." Danny said, "how do we..." just then a second portal opened up. "Never mind," he finished.

"I guess that answers that question." Alice said, gathering our plates and setting them in the sink. "Shall we?" She walked towards the portal, the three of us getting up and following her.

After we stepped through the portal we were soon warped into a large room literally FILLED with weapons. Of all different kinds too. Swords, spears, guns, throwing knives, some things Percy didn't even recognize. We walked through the room, digging through different boxes, looking for the perfect weapons.

Percy dug around until he found two identical swords. They were made of a beautiful sliver medal and had double edged blades. He also found a leather strap he could use to hang them from his back. Satisfied, he picked up his swords and turned to the others. Hanna had just pulled out a small sliver dagger, and when she held it up, it grew into a huge silver halberd. The top blades looked deadly sharp and the tip at the end winked dangerously in the sunlight. Hanna smiled contently, and turned it back into a dagger and tucking it into her boot.

"Woah," Danny said, and Percy turned to look at him. He was holding two identical guns, "These guns don't have any place to store bullets.. how does this work?" he questioned, turning the guns over in his hands. "Well, only one way to find out!" Then he pointed the gun, closed one eye, and pulled the trigger.

"HEY!" Hanna yelled, jumping back, as the bullet whizzed past her head, "WATCH IT!"

Danny smiled sheepishly, "Sorry about that." Hanna continued to glare at him. "I still don't understand how this works though." he continued, inspecting the gun.

"They are enchanted." A male voice said from further down the hall. We all turned to see a man walk into the room, he looked about 20 years old with dark hair and eyes. "They will never run out of bullets, so there is no need to re-load." he continued.

"Awesome!" Danny said, and stuck the two guns in his back pockets.

The man now turned to Alice, who had remained silent the whole time, and was leaning back against the wall, her fedora covering some of her face. "What about you gorgeous?" he asked her, and Alice looked up slightly. "Do you need me to help you find something?" Beside Percy, Danny stiffened, narrowing his eyes.

Alice however, simply smirked. "No thank you." she said "I already have what I need."

"Are you sure? Maybe I can be of assistance." the man continued, placing his hand on her arm so that it was just brushing the inside of her wrist, and leaned towards her slightly. Alice's eyes followed his hand, and she glared at him.

"I'd prefer it if you didn't touch me." She added, her voice icy cold. The man backed up, startled by her tone. She brushed past him, heading towards Hanna.

"Touchy, touchy." The man muttered. Quick as a flash, Alice turned, took something out of her back pocket, and threw it at him. He shrieked as a pair of scissors smashed into the wall next to him, about two inches away from his neck.

Alice walked up to him, her voice deathly quiet. "Bother me again, and next time I wont miss." she whispered dangerously. Then, grabbing the scissors, she turned on her heel and walked back through the portal we came from, leaving the man gaping. We followed her slowly, still glaring at the jerk.

Only once we arrived back at the house did Alice turn to look at us. "Sorry about that," she said "that guy just really pissed me off."

"Understandably," Hanna said "if he had made that kind of move on me I probably wouldn't have missed." she sniggered slightly.

Alice laughed "Ya. I might regret that later."

Suddenly Danny asked "Ummm, not to be nosy, but what's with the scissors?" Percy looked at Alice, wondering the exact same question.

"Oh those?" she said, "Wellll, lets just say that scissors are to me as guns are to you." she said, ducking her head slightly.

"Seriously?!" Danny said, "That's awesome! I never would have thought of that, but now that I do I can see how useful they can be!"

"Right?" Alice said, her blue eyes lightly up happily. Percy suddenly thought of something though, and decided to voice it.

"Wait a minute," he asked "those don't look very durable, and yet they smashed through that wall like was nothing."

Alice's face lit up in a smile, she reached behind her and pulled not one, but two identical pairs of scissors out her pocket. "These are made of a very rare kind of metal, found only in the deepest parts of the Egyptian desert. They are virtually indestructible, and are sharp enough to cut through almost anything." The three of us looked at the scissors. They were, in reality, very pretty. The blades were sliver, and the handle was made of a beautiful silver-bronze colored metal with complex designs on them. They handle had curved and tiny flowers molded into them, making them look both beautiful, and deadly.

Hanna ran her finder down one of the blades lightly, "They are beautiful," she whispered.

"Thank you," Alice said, tucking them into her back pockets again. "they were a gift from my mom on my 12th birthday. Only thing she ever gave me."

"What's you mom like?" Hanna asked curiously.

"Well, I've only met her like twice, but she seems nice enough. A little intimidating." Alice replied.

"I've never met my mom," Hanna explained "Norse gods and goddesses aren't allowed to meet their children."

"Same here," Danny said, "I'm not sure my father even knows I exist." Sadness tinted his voice, and Percy sent him a sympatric glance.

"It's okay," he said "both Roman and Greek gods are kinda eco-centric maniacs. You're not missing much." Danny sent him a grateful glance, before turning Hanna.

"If I may ask, what was that large silver thing I saw you grab in the armory?"

"Oh this?" she said, pulling the small silver dagger out of her boot. As if on command it grew once again into the long silver halberd. "Cool isn't it? I have always wanted something like this. It really is perfect."

"Whoa," Danny said, "You can wield that thing?" Percy found himself wondering that same thing, _how could such a petite girl wave around something so big?_

"Oh ya," Hanna replied, steeping back and twirling the thing around her head. "Pretty easily actually, I have always been better with larger weapons."

"Cool," Percy whispered, _that's amazing... _he thought. Hanna turned it back into a dagger and tucked it safely inside her boot.

"Well, now that mission one is accomplished, shall we go visit our friends?" she asked, and we all nodded. Percy strapped his swords onto his back as they all headed towards the stable.

* * *

As we arrived it was like the horses sensed our presence. They whinnied and stomped their feet, happy to see us. Percy couldn't help but smile. He walked over his white stallion, who nickered softly and he stuck to finger through the bars of his stall, and stroked his muzzle gently.

"Didn't Lady Chaos say something about having everything we need here? I wonder where it is..." Danny said.

Alice opened a door on the right side of the isle, "Maybe in here?" she said, smirking. She walked into the room, and the rest of us followed. Inside were four different saddles, saddle pads, and bridles. Alice walked over to the one in the far corner, with name plate saying "Death" hanging on the wall next to it. Stroking the saddle gently, she smiled. "Huh, figures."

"What's up?" Danny asked.

"Well, I used to ride when I was younger, and this saddle looks exactly like the one I used to have." Percy looked at it, it was made of dark brown leather and was flat, with no padding. There was a cut in the front of the saddle that looked like it would force you to sit back. The others looked very comfy with knee rolls and looked like all-purpose saddles. Her bridle was different too. Instead of only having one set of reins and a simple bit like theirs, it had two sets of reins and two bits, one larger than the other. "I was hoping I would be able to ride saddle seat." she said, laughing.

Picking up her gear, she walked out of the room, the rest of us mimicing her movements and following. "Have you ever ridden a horse before?" Hanna came up next to Percy, a worried expression on her face.

"I've ridden a Pegasus before," he answered, "but I'm not sure that counts.. you?"

"No," Hana said sheepishly "I'm a little worried."

"Don't," Percy said "I'm sure you will be fine." She smiled at him.

Once they were all tacked up and ready to go (which took longer than expected because Danny and Hanna didn't know how to saddle up a horse) they led their steeds to the arena and mounted. Percy sank into the saddle, he loved riding. Beneath him, his horse stomped it's foot eagerly, ready to be off.

"Have you decided on a name for him yet?" Danny asked, walking his horse up to stand next to him.

"I was thinking Vortex," Percy said turning to look at him "you?"

"Phoenix," he replied "it seems to fit his personality." Phoenix nodded his head in agreement, causing the boys to laugh. "What about you two?" he called over his shoulder, looking at Hanna and Alice, who was teaching Hanna how to hold the reins properly.

They looked up, "Houdini!" Hanna said, and her black mare nickered softly, happy with the name.

"Expression," Alice called, stroking her gray mare lovingly on the neck. Expression held her head high, a proud look in her eyes. _I can see why you would call her that, _Percy thought smiling. "Now" Alice said, picking up her reins, "lets see what you can do." She clicked her tongue, and Expression took off at a high stepping trot around the arena, her long tail held high.

Percy watched, amazed. He had never seen anything like it before, but watching as the horse lifted it's knees grandly made him smile, it was just so _Alice. _Horse and rider seemed to fit together like bread and butter, and a huge grin was plastered on Alice's face. Danny followed suit a few seconds later, Phoenix picking up a canter easily. The boy may have never ridden before, but you sure couldn't tell by looking at him. He and Phoenix molded together, looking more like a centaur then two separate beings. Percy glanced sideways at Hanna, who had a worried look on her face.

"Don't worry," he said, smiling at her "you will be fine! Come on I will ride next to you." Hanna smiled gratefully at him, and nodded. He tapped Vortex lightly with his heels and he picked up a steady trot, Houdini following. After about a lap, Hanna began to relax and smile, Houdini began picking up speed. "Wanna try a canter?" Percy asked and she nodded eagerly. Squeezing her legs and clucking, Houdini picked up a fast canter, and they raced ahead, Hanna laughing. Vortex, sensing the competition, picked up the canter as well and sped up to catch them. "Having fun?" Percy called, and Hanna nodded, winded.

The four of them continued like that for the rest of the day, riding their horses and laughing. It seemed like barely any time had passed, but when they noticed what time it was, and deciding to call it a day. That night, as Percy lay in bed, starring at the ceiling, he thought about the days events, and found himself looking forward to the rest of eternity.

* * *

**Crappy ending, I'm sorry. I wanted to get this chapter up tonight :P **

**Anyway, little authors note if you wanna see what Alice's riding looks like (just to get a better image) google "Arabian saddle seat horse" and click images. It's actually pretty cool to see. **


	5. Chapter 4

**Oh my god, the last chapter got so many positive reviews! Thanks so much guys! It means so much to me.. Anyway, to clear a few things up Percy cannot talk to Vortex.. at least not like that. Vortex isn't just a horse, he is this weird, special, monster, awesome thing (same with the others) so he will have a link with him, but he can't speak with him directly. Also on the terms of Riptide, I didn't want him to have riptide because I felt like it left him connected to camp. Also because I want him to use two swords, but he cant do that if he uses riptide. Well, he can... but my OCD doth not permit... the swords must match! haha xD **

**And yes, I'm a horrible person and I'm sorry. I'm in four AP classes and have a crap ton of homework, and when I'm finally done with said homework I just want to stare at the ceiling and contemplate the meaning of the universe. You can see how this can be problematic. Anyway, I'm sure you don't care about my talking any more so I will shut up. Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO :P **

* * *

Chapter 5

Almost a week had passed since Chaos had made us the Four Horsemen, and we had never been so happy. Alice, once she opened up, was actually quite funny. She would call anyone she deemed unworthy "peasants" and would walk through Chaos city yelling the insult to anyone who got in her way. Danny was the clown of the group. He was the one who would always crack jokes or run into walls, which he did a lot, and always provided some form of entertainment. Once he even jump-scared Alice, who stabbed him continuously with scissors out of instinct (he's fine now).

Hanna was seemed to always be in a good mood, and was an amazing cook. Percy wasn't sure what they would do without her. She and Percy grew closer everyday, talking and laughing and watching Alice and Danny beat each other up. All four of them were a happier than they had ever thought possible.

Over the past week they had trained hard and focused on fighting as a group. Danny, quickly became the known as the best close-contact fighter in the group, even if he used guns he was lightning quick, and could disarm a person and shoot him down before the guy was able to comprehend what was happening (Percy this knew from experience). Percy was defiantly the strongest when it came to powers. While Hanna could control ice, Percy could control huge amounts of water easily and bend it to his will. Hanna was easily the best fighter when it came to long metal sticks. When she got going you could barely get near the girl without being sliced to ribbons, she could even deflect bullets, and Alice was the stealthiest of the group. She could sneak up behind you and slit you throat before you even knew she was there, and was also very familiar with torture methods. All in all, they were well balanced in every spot, and worked together well, being able to put their faith in each other.

They became closer to their horses too. Hanna grew more confident with every passing day, and both Phoenix and Expression were nearly inseparable from their riders. Percy too grew to care for Vortex deeply. The horse was like an extension of himself and even though he could talk to him, Percy felt a connection much deeper, as if their very souls were linked.

Chaos came to see then often, each time leaving pleased with the results. They were becoming exactly what she had imagined the Four Horsemen to be; a well-balanced group of individuals connected to form the deadliest fighting force in the cosmos.

After a week had passed the four of them had been sitting at the table eating breakfast when the door bell rang. When Percy answered the door, one of Chaos' messengers stood waiting, looking slightly winded. "Greetings, Four Horsemen. I bring a message from Lady Chaos." Percy nodded for him to continue while the other three craned their heads towards the door, looking like idiots. "She wants you to meet her in her throne room as soon as possible." After giving the message the boy ran off, attending to his other duties.

"When you heard the guy," Danny said, getting up and putting the dishes in the sink "shall we go?" Alice, Hanna, and Percy all nodded in agreement and Percy opened up a portal (Chaos had shown the four of them how to make one) and stepped through, the others following closely behind. They appeared in the Great Hall, were they had first met, Chaos was sitting on her throne in the middle of the room, talking quietly with one of her best generals. Sensing their arrival, she dismissed the general and smiled at them.

"Horsemen!" She said, "right on time, welcome."

"Lady Chaos," we all said, bowing our heads.

"Today I am going to send you on your first mission." We all looked up excitedly. "It will be on the planet Cavichii, there is a revolution currently occurring there, lower-classes are rising up against their king who has treated them un-fairly. However, the revolutionaries are failing. The soldiers of the King outnumber them in both weapons and numbers, and they are losing fast."

"So let me guess," Danny said "you want us to go and kill all the soldiers to help out the revolutionaries?"

"No." Chaos said "the soldiers are merely following orders, I do not want lives spent meaninglessly, the planets population has already decreased significantly, and most of the soldiers are men forced to work under the kings rule, they don't want to fight. I want the four of you to infiltrate the castle and kill the king and his closest guards, those who stand with the king. At night, I want you to break into the castle dungeons, there you can make your way up the castle to the kings chambers. All the guards in the castle are those who follow him, kill anyone who gets in your way."

Alice smiled wickedly, her blue eyes dancing with delight. Danny was grinning too, his fingers twitching with anticipation. _Well they are excited, _Percy thought, _I didn't know they enjoyed fighting this much. Then again, they are War and Death._ He looked at Hanna, who was wearing the same face of confusion, but she turned to him and shrugged. Percy did too, he knew Alice and Danny had had violent pasts, even though he didn't know exactly what happened, so they probably would be happy for a real fight.

"Lady Chaos," Hanna asked, breaking Percy's train of thought, "how are we supposed to find the king, if we start at night in the dungeons? We don't know which room he's in."

"Ahh yes, I almost forgot," Chaos said "your horses will be able to find him, they have a very keen sense of smell, much better than any hunting dogs. Also, beware of the kings son. He is ambitious, rude, and powerful, kill him first because he will be the one to cause the most trouble."

We all nodded, our excitement growing. "Good, now you leave in half an hour, I will send a portal to your house that will take you to Cavichii, back what you need and take care."

"Yes, Lady Chaos." we said in unison, before bowing slightly. Hanna opened a portal and we all stepped through it back to our room.

"WOOO!" Alice said as we walked out of the portal and into our living room. "This is gonna be so fun!"

"Yea!" Danny agreed "it's always awesome to see the surprised look on peoples faces when they finally see you coming." Alice nodded in agreement her smile widening, Hanna on the other hand looked slightly doubtful.

"I-I don't know..." she said in a quiet voice "I'm n very good in small faces, I might make too much noise." Percy had to agree, his magic abilities were kinda useless if they are trying to be stealthy.

"Na," Danny said "I've seen you fight, your quick. You just need to kill the dude before he has the chance to alert his friends nearby." He flashed a devious smile. "I recommend going for the throat."

Alice laughed "quite the assassin aren't ya?"

"What can I say, I used to be part of a mafia, I was my job to reap havoc." He winked at her, and in response she wacked on the head. Hanna and Percy laughed at his yelp of pain, Percy didn't blame him, Alice could pack a punch.

"Come on," Alice said, her eyes bright with amusement "we had better get going."

Thirty minutes later we had everything we would need and were sitting on our horses backs in the arena waiting for the portal to arrive. None of us said anything, we were all lost in our own thoughts. Finally the silence broke as Chaos appeared in the arena, a portal opening up next to her.

"Horsemen," she said "I see you are ready, very good. This portal will take you to the castle of Cavichii. It should be about noon when you arrive, so wait till night fall to break in. Go through the dungeons because there will be less security. Also this is for you," she handed Percy a sliver watch with a small button on the face. "This watch will turn into a small cottage with everything you need. Go quick and be safe, I will see you when you return." With that she disappeared.

Danny was the first to step forward, leading Phoenix towards the portal. "Well," he said "ain't nothing to it but to do it, right?" Alice stepped forward as well, Expression dancing with excitement. She followed Danny through the portal, and disappeared from sight.

Hanna sent Percy a smile, "Shall we?" Percy nodded, his voice stuck in his throat, and followed her as the portal closed behind him.

* * *

Percy flashed out of the portal to stand next to the other three, and looked out at the beautiful world around him. It was very similar to Earth, with tall grass and blue flowers crunching under the horses' feet. A strong breeze carried in the smell of the ocean and the sun shone brightly over head. Looking to his left, Percy could see the shore line about a mile away, the waves crashing lightly against the sand.

"Well, this is rather lovely." Danny stated.

"Mhmm." Alice said, her eyes closed as the breeze whipped her hair around her head. "I haven't been to a beach in ages."

Percy breathed a sigh of happiness, he missed the beach. The ocean breeze, the sound of the crashing waves, the feeling of sand in his hands.

"Hey," Hanna said "why don't we set up camp here? We have sometime before dark, and I wouldn't mind exploring this place a little bit" We all agreed instantly, and let the horses graze while we walked over to a small clearing by the shore.

"This place should work," Percy said, and put the watch down on the ground, "so you just press this button?" He pressed it, and we all jumped back as the watch transformed into a small, simple little house.

"Wait," Danny said, "how do we turn it back into a watch?"

Hanna sighed and stepped forward, "Maybe you press this button?" she asked, sarcasm dripping from her voice. We all leaned in to see a small black button that said _p__ush to shrink _near the door.

Alice laughed. "Genius Danny," Percy said "really." This caused everyone to laugh harder as we all stepped inside.

The house may have looked small, but it was actually much bigger than it looked, with a large kitchen and living room with a TV, and four doors down a small hallway and four stalls at the end.

"This is perfect for missions!" Hanna said, her eyes bright.

"Ya!" Alice said as she opened the door that said _"Death" _on it. Inside was a bed and a door which probably lead to a bathroom, and a small closet. "It is rather quaint." Danny nodded his agreement.

"We should probably go look for the palace," Percy said, "that way we know where to go when the time comes." All in agreement, they headed back outside and mounted their horses.

"Found it!" Alice said, pointing west.

"Huh?" Hanna asked, "how do you know?"

"Look." Alice replied, and our gazes followed her finger to see a large palace rising over the tree tops.

"Well, that was easy." Danny said "I guess we don't have to go look for it. We don't want to go close and make the guards suspicious."

"Your right." Percy said, "Its best we keep our distance till after the sun sets." We all nodded in agreement.

"Well, then" Hanna said "might as well enjoy ourselves." she kicked Houdini forward, and they sprinted towards the beach, her long auburn hair whipping past her head.

"Wooho!" Alice yelled as Expression followed suit. The boys shrugged at each other.

"I'll race ya!" Percy challenged.

"Oh you are so on." Danny said, his eyes narrowing.

"Go!" Percy yelled. Vortex reared, before galloping towards the beach at an unbelievable speed, Phoenix hard on his tail. The fiery red horse ran beside them, his rider laughing as they ran even faster. In what seemed like seconds they crashed into the waves, water splashing up over the horses legs. Down the shore Expression and Houdini were running side by side, their riders laughing as water splashed their faces. Danny and Percy hurried to catch up to them, their horses sensing the challenge, picked up even more speed and sped past the girls.

"Hey!" Hanna yelled "not cool!" She pushed Houdini forward, Alice following suit. Soon the four of them were racing side by side down the beach laughing as the wind whipped their faces. After a while the horses slowed, and they broke into a steady walk.

"It's so peaceful here." Alice said, "hard to believe a war is going on."

Hanna nodded in agreement, "I wonder where everyone is?"

"Chaos said the people were losing," Percy said "I wouldn't be surprised if they are all hiding in their houses."

"They are probably scared to come out. But once the king is over thrown everything should go back to normal." Danny said.

Hanna sighed "I hope you're right."

* * *

Several hours later we were all ready to go. The sun was just beginning to set over the horizon, sending rays of orange and yellow dancing across the sky. Danny was rummaging through his pockets, making sure he had everything while Alice was checking her girth. Percy looked around _where's Hanna? _he thought. Leaving Vortex to graze he walked towards the beach, keeping an eye out for Hanna as her went. Finally, he saw her sitting by the shore, looking out at the sea. Houdini was lying behind her, the black horse providing a bit of a back for her to lean against. Percy walked up to them slowly. "Are you okay?" he asked her.

"Mmm." Hanna said, her eyes never leaving the water "Just watching the waves."

"I used to do that all the time too." Percy said "Back at Camp, I used to sit on the beach and watch the tide roll in, it always had a very soothing effect."

"Yea," Hanna said, "tell me, are you nervous? That something bad will happen, or something will go wrong."

Percy sat down next to her and brought his knees up to his chest. "I'd be lying if I said no," he answered truthfully. "but at the same time I have faith that we can do this."

Hanna nodded, her eyes unreadable. "Yes," she agreed "your right. Besides Danny and Alice seem to have had a lot of experience with this sort of thing."

"Ya," Percy said "plus, we can hold our own. I don't doubt we will be able to take care of ourselves."

Hanna let out a nervous laugh, "well maybe you more than me. I'm used to fighting in open spaces, not sneaking around taking them out one by one."

"Same here," Percy agreed "but you doubt your abilities. You are far more dangerous than you give yourself credit for." Houdini nuzzled her rider affectionately, causing Hanna to laugh. "See?" Percy said "She has faith in you, as do I, and Alice and Danny." Hanna sent him a genuine smile, her icy eyes reflecting the light of the setting sun.

"Thanks" she said, a broad smile lighting up her features.

"Percy! Hanna! We had better get going!" Danny's voice rose over the long grass.

Percy stood up "Come on." he said "We have got a job to do." He held his hand out for her. Hanna smiled and took it, allowing Percy to pull her up.

"Yea."

* * *

They were running, all four of them racing though the trees like moving shadows, silent and nearly invisible. It took them about 10 minutes to reach the palace, and by then the sun had set over the ocean and the star had come out, providing a small amount of light to the area around them. Quietly they dismounted, and headed towards the walls of the castle. It rose high above their heads, the windows of the palace illuminated by the moonlight.

"Okay," Danny whispered "there should be some kinda hole around here somewhere." Percy spotted a barred window near the ground.

"What about that one?" he asked. Danny walked over to it, placing his hands on the bars.

"This will work!" he exclaimed.

"How?" Hanna asked "We will never get through there, especially not with the horses."

Danny smiled "Then we make the hole bigger." He took out a small hand grenade, "they wont hear us if we blow a hole through the dungeon wall, come on!" With that he light the grenade and tossed it through the bars and ran backwards quickly as an explosion blew apart the wall, leaving just enough space for a horse to get through.

Alice grinned "Nice going." Danny looked up, looking slightly surprised, and smiled widely.

"Come on then," he said "we have a king to kill." Grabbing Phoenix, he walked though the hole, Alice and Expression following closely behind. Hanna sent Percy a nervous smile before following them. Percy looked at Vortex, the horse stared right back at him and nickered encouragingly. Percy smiled and followed the others into the dungeon.

Once his eyes adjusted to the darkness, Percy looked around. The dungeon smelled musty and he could hear water dripping from the sewer in the distance. Alice drew her scissors from her pockets and nodded at them to start moving. Creeping forward we headed to the stairs leading up, the horses being surprisingly silent for such big animals. Their hooves were silent against the stone floor, and they seemed to blend into the wall. Percy drew his swords, and he saw Hanna draw her dagger, holding it at the ready. Alice walked up the stairs and paused once she reached the top, leaning against the wall. She poked her head into the hallway. "Shh." she said when she looked at them and pointed down the hallway. Looking around, Percy saw a guard standing by a door that probably lead to the next flight of stairs. Alice help up her scissors, "leave him to me" she whispered. Creeping around the corner she blended into the shadows on the wall. Quick as light she threw her scissors at the guard, the blades slamming into his head, and he fell lifelessly onto the ground.

"Nice." Danny said.

Alice flicked her hair over her shoulders as she knelt down t pick up her scissors. "Thanks." she said, before pushing open the doors to a long corridor, with stairs at the end of it. Expression walked forward, and motioned for the rest of us to follow, Phoenix taking the lead. He lead them through the hallway and up the stairs, stopping once he reached a large room. Inside were four guards, each holding a long spear and a sword.

"We need to take them all out at once." Danny said "we will have the horses wait here and each take go after a guard at the same time. Alice, you and Hanna take the ones on the left, Percy and I will take the ones on the right." We all nodded. "When I give the signal we will all attack." We dispersed, Alice and Hanna heading to the guards on the left while Danny and Percy took the ones to the right. Once we were all in position Danny raised his hand and gave the signal. Before the guards knew what was happening Alice's scissors closed on ones throat as the other got a bullet hole though his head. Hanna moved quickly, her dagger turning into her halberd and slashed at her guard, blood bubbling from his chest as he fell to the ground lifelessly. Percy moved next, slashing his swords at the next guard. He tried to block but Percy was to quick for him, and he quickly drove one of his blades in his chest, killing him instantly.

The horsemen continued through the palace, the horses leading them to the king, until the came upon the throne room. Peeking inside, Percy saw the king sitting on his throne, he was an older looking man with gray-ish black hair and pale skin. His face was contorted and ugly, his eyes shinning evilly in the gloomy light. Next to him was a man a few years older than Percy, with jet-black hair and vibrant green eyes. A lethal looking sword hung from his belt and his eyes surveyed the room critically. There was also about 20 other men in the room, which Percy guessed were the kings followers. Percy looked at the others, "We are in luck! We should be able to take them all out at once." they nodded.

"Alice, you come in from that side," he said pointing left, "Danny you come in from the right, Hanna and I will come in from the center, we should make this quick. That man standing next to the throne is probably the king's son, Choas warned us about him, we should take him out right away."

"Leave that to me," Alice said, her eyes determined "I will go for him first."

Percy nodded, "Okay, wait for my signal." Danny and Alice headed for their stations and Percy waited until he could see them slightly, noticing the flash of Danny's light hair and Alice's bright blue eyes. Giving the signal Percy sprang into action, un-shielding his swords and running into the room, Hanna close at his side her halberd at the ready. The men jumped up in surprise as a shot fired from the right knocking one of the guards dead. Alice jumped into the room and crashed into the kings son. He drew his blade quickly and it clanged as it met Alice's scissors. And then all chaos broke loose. Percy slashed at the guards, his swords cutting through them quickly and easily. Beside him Hanna was like a tornado, her halberd turned the guards to ribbons, none of them able to get into a 3 foot radius of her. Danny ran through the guards, his guns firing a continuous rain of bullets upon his enemies. Percy looked around to see Alice engaged in a vicious fight with the kings son. His sword slashed at her, and tore through some of the skin on her leg. It didn't phase her though, and as she continued fighting the wound closed up again. Suddenly she did a back flip away from the man, before charging at him with amazing speed. He swung his sword at her, but she pushed it out of the way and held her scissors at his throat.

"Any last words?" She asked, her voice vicious.

"W-who are you?" the man asked, fear obvious in his voice.

Alice smirked "You can call me Death." she said and plunged her scissors deep into the mans throat. There was a sick gurgling sound as the man hit the ground, blood pooling around him. By then the king was the only one standing, and he backed up against the wall, shaking in fear.

"D-don't kill me!" he begged "Please! I will do anything!" Percy felt the bile rise in his throat. _How pathetic. _Quickly Percy ran at the man, and stabbed him deep in the stomach with on of his swords. The king fell to the floor, clutching his stomach.

"W-who, w-who are you?" he demanded "what are you?" Percy smiled, looking around as Danny, Hanna, and Alice came up behind him.

"We," he said leaning down to whisper in the king's ear "are the Four Horsemen."


	6. Chapter 5

**What's this? Another chapter? It's a miracle! She's actually gonna get off her butt and do something! That rarely happens. Anyway chapter 5! We are finally gonna get into the main part of the story! So yay! Oh, and if you have a question feel free to message me and ask! Okay, I will shut up now. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO :P**

* * *

_**Chapter 5:**_

_3,000 years later..._

Annabeth walked quickly through Camp-Half Blood, heading towards the main house where Zeus had called an emergency meeting. Annabeth was slightly concerned, it was rare for the gods to call an emergency meeting, something must be wrong. She watched the camp rise as the sun began to appear over the mountains, lighting up the area. It had changed a lot in the past 3,000 years, the cabins had been rebuilt to be more modern along with the training grounds.

Annabeth had watched as the camp changed, yes, she had seen all of it. After the giant wars Zeus had decided to make all the cabin leaders immortal. They weren't completely immortal, they could still die in battle, but they never aged. Annabeth had been one of the people to become immortal, along with Nico, Thalia, Clarisse, the Stoll brothers, and a few other survivors of the giant wars. Jake, who was also Annabeth's boyfriend, had become cabin counselor of the Poseidon cabin, even if he was the only one, and had received immortality as well. Of course he probably wouldn't have, but after Percy left...

_Percy..._ Annabeth sighed mentally. She often wondered what he was doing. After he left, the camp had been distraught. They had searched for weeks, months, years, but they never found a single trace of him, it was almost as if he completely vanished. They knew he wasn't dead, because Hades never saw him in the underworld, so he must have found some way to stay alive. Annabeth did feel slightly guilty for Percy's disappearance. She knew that he felt alone, that he was in pain, but she chose to over look that, and put her desires over him. Of course, the didn't mean she was gonna break up with Jake. She loved Jake, he was perfect, but at the same time she knew that part of her still loved Percy too, that a part of her always would. Annabeth sighed, she was so confused. When she arrived at the main house Thalia, Nico, Jake, and a few others were already seated, waiting for the gods to arrive. As she walked in, Jake jumped up and started towards her. He grabbed her hand and kissed her quickly n the cheek which she happily returned. Behind them Thalia scowled, Annabeth knew how much Thalia hated Jake, how she blamed him for Percy's disappearance. Both her and Nico had been the ones effected most by Percy leaving. They had blamed themselves for not noticing Percy's pain, his sadness. They thought at it was their fault, that they were to wrapped up in Jake's arrival to support him during the time he needed them most. After Percy left they had found out about Sally's and her husbands death. No one ever even knew, Percy didn't tell anyone, he tried his best to be strong in front of everyone. For a long time, Nico and Thalia had hated themselves, hated at they hadn't seen how much pain their cousin had been in, hated that they left him alone. Poseidon had also been deeply hurt by his son's departure. It took almost a decade before Zeus and Hades could convince their brother to give up the search for his son, and he had now all but given up the hope of ever seeing Percy again.

More consolers began gathering in the main house, until everyone was accounted for. Chiron was the last to arrive, the old centaur walking swiftly into the room, his eyes clouded with worry. "What do you think all this is about?" Annabeth heard Nico ask Thalia.

Thalia shook her head, "I don't know".

Finally, thunder announced the arrival of the gods as they ascended from Olympus. They flashed into the main house, their godly forms towering above the campers. After the giant wars, Hades and Hestia had been accepted onto Olympus and were now "true gods" and as such stood with the rest of the gods.

"Demi-gods." Zeus spoke, his voice echoing through the room "I bring grave news. The titans are on the rise once more, they are forming an army of evil creatures, and are planning to destroy us!"

Gasps of shock could be heard throughout the room, and Annabeth stared blankly at the gods in pure shock. "But how Lord Zeus?" she asked.

"I myself am not sure," he replied sadly "all we know is that they are on the move." The other gods nodded gravely, their faces dark with worry.

"We beat the titans once." Jake's voice rose into the air "We will do it again."

Athena shook her head "I'm afraid this time it will not be that simple. They are stronger than they were then, and this time we do not have Percy Jackson." Poseidon looked down at his feet, his eyes unreadable.

"So what do we do?" Clarise asked, her voice quiet. Annabeth had never seen her this subdued.

"You ask for help." A calm and strong voice said, speaking from the back of the room. All eyes turned to see a tall woman with a thick back cloak hiding her face.

"Who are you?!" Zeus bellowed, glaring at the woman.

She did not seem phased, "I am Chaos," she said "creator of the universe." The gods jaws dropped, while Annabeth and the rest of the campers stared at her in wonder.

Athena was the first to find her voice, "What do you want we us, Lady Chaos?" she asked.

Chaos smiled and took the hood off her face to reveal a beautiful woman with dark hair and pale skin, her eyes dancing with light, like they reflected the very universe. "I have come to offer assistance, if you will accept it."

"Of course Lady Chaos," Athena said "But if I may ask, why are you helping us?"

Chaos shook her head, "It is true, I do not like the way you have run this world, but if the titans came to power all hell would break lose and Earth would be thrown into turmoil, I do not want that to happen." The gods ducked their heads in shame at Chaos' scolding. "I have watched this planet for quite sometime now, this war will not be easy. Enemy forces are gathering from all coroners of the planet, all hell bent on watching Olympus burn, you are running out of options."

Annabeth felt her heart sink, they were all going to die. Chaos spoke again, in the same calm, even tone. "However, I have decided to help you in this war, and as such things are not quite as bleak as they may seem. You see, over the past few millennia I have been raising an army of powerful soldiers from all over the universe, they are well trained and extremely powerful, they have never lost anything." They all looked up hopefully, maybe this army could help them? "However they are currently busy doing other things and I cannot afford to send them here." she finished quickly.

Annabeth's face fell, _okay? So now what? _"But luckily for you they are not who I intend to send." a smile appeared on her lips as she spoke "I have also formed a second group of fighters. These people have been all around the cosmos, they have never lost a battle, and are known to be the deadliest force in the universe. Perhaps you have heard of them? They are known as the Four Horsemen, and they are my personal assassins."

"Wait, there are only four of them?" Jake asked "A lot of good that does us."

Chaos smiled, "Do not doubt them, for they have taken down armies with ease, destroyed capitols, cities, nations. They have brought war, famine, and death to all who have gotten in their way, and have conquered every enemy. Of course, if you do not want their help, you don't have to take it."

Hades spoke quickly "Of course we do! Thank you Lady Chaos, for your generosity."

Chaos smiled slightly "Do not thank me, thank them, for they are the ones saving your lives. And trust me they will not be happy about coming here, so I ask you not to anger them, I take no liability for any damage they cause." Her voice lightened with laughter. "Very good, they will be here tomorrow, and until then, be safe." With that Chaos vanished, leaving the gods, and campers speechless.

* * *

"No."

"I'm sorry, could you repeat the question?"

"I said your next mission is to Earth, to help the Greek gods fight of the Titans. You will go to Camp-Half Blood tomorrow to meet them." Chaos said calmly.

"Ohhhhh no, oh no, oh very no, no no." Alice said, her eyes steely. "I ain't going back to that hell-hole."

"You've never been to that hell-hole" Chaos retorted.

"It's on Earth isn't it?" Alice snapped.

"Wait a sec, you want us to go to risk our lives to go to a place we don't like to save a place that doesn't like us?... What?" Danny said, his hands flailing around his head.

"Yep, pretty much." Chaos said, she turned to Hanna and Percy, who hadn't said anything yet.

"No thank you." Hanna said sweetly "I'd rather not risk my life for a bunch of lousy creeps."

"Agreed," Percy said "I am NOT going back there, no way in hell."

"I'm sorry guys," Chaos said "but we need to stop this now, if not the titans will continue to attack the gods, until every god on Earth is dead." The Horsemen looked stunned for a minute, gaping at Chaos. Hanna and Alice looked worried, but they shook it off and narrowed their eyes.

"Pity." Alice said "But sometimes things must be sacrificed to preserve another, like my sanity."

"Besides we can't go back there, they would recognize me in a heart beat," Percy said "We haven't really changed much."

"Oh, I have already thought up a solution for that." Chaos said, smiling evilly. "You see poor little Conquest has been effected by a very rare and very contagious disease, that has had serious effects on your face and your voice, so you don't have to speak or show your face."

"It's actually a pretty decent plan," Hanna said thoughtfully "but I'm still not gonna like it."

"You don't have to like it," Choas said "you just have to do it."

Alice was glaring at the floor while Danny audibly growled, his eyes dark. Percy just looked at his shoes, his mind on overload. He didn't think he would ever have to go back there, and now he has to go back and face everyone who had left him. Percy felt a soft hand on his shoulder, and he turned to see Hanna smiling at him. "It's gonna be okay," she said quietly "you won't be alone this time, we are your family now." Next to him, Alice and Danny nodded slightly, still upset over the idea of going back to Earth. They hadn't been back there in 3,000 years, and they didn't want to go back now, but orders were orders, and all four of them knew they had to save the planet from destruction. Over the years they had been to hundreds of different planets and had never had to visit Earth once. They had made quite the name for themselves, and had grown inseparable. Where one went the other three followed, and it had come to a point where they could accurately guess what the others were thinking. For example Percy could tell Hanna was concerned, about both him and the others. Danny wanted to punch something, his fists were clenching and un-clenching and his left eye was twitching something fierce, and Alice looked like she was about to have a conniption and die on the spot.

"Thank you guys," Chaos said "I don't want to send you there either, but you are their only hope. Oh and please try to be somewhat decent to the campers, don't scar them for life."

"Hey I make no promises." Danny said, his eye still twitching "being social was never in the job contract."

Chaos laughed, "Okay, whatever. Now go get packed, you leave tomorrow at dawn."

"Yes Lady Chaos." We all said gloomily, and walked out of the room.

* * *

Annabeth walked through camp as the sun began to rise over the tree tops, she was deep in thought. Today was the day the Four Horsemen would arrive at camp, she had to wonder what they were like. They sounded dangerous, and Chaos said they would not be happy about coming here, but Annabeth didn't understand why, had they been here before?

Suddenly she heard a loud crash echo over the trees, it sounded like breaking glass. _What the... _Annabeth thought, and ran in the direction of the sound. As she came closer, she could see shapes becoming visible through the trees. Suddenly a firm hand closed around her left shoulder and she whipped around, her dagger aimed at her attackers throat.

Jake squeaked and jumped back, his hands up in surrender "Sorry, sorry!" he said sheepishly "I didn't mean to scare you."

Annabeth let out a shaky breath, "It's okay," she said "I'm just glad it's you."

Jake nodded and crept forward, watching the moving shapes. Eventually they came to a clearing, where the rising sun shone through a gap in the trees. Annabeth gasped as the leader stepped into the sun. It was Hyperion, the titan of light. Dozens of creatures followed him into the clearing. Minotaurs, Cyclops, Furies, and other monsters Annabeth had never even seen before. She felt fear rise in her throat, they were headed straight of camp.

"There are so many..." she whispered "where did they all come from? And how did they break the barrier?"

Jake shook his head "I don't know, but we need to warn the others, come on." He took her hand and lead her away from the clearing, picking up speed as they raced towards camp. As they neared the main house Chiron noticed them and ran up to meet them.

"What's wrong?" he asked in a worried tone. "What was the crash I heard earlier?"

"Hyperion!" Annabeth gasped "He and a huge army of monsters have broken the barrier! They are on their way here!"

Chiron's jaw dropped, "How is this possible?"

"I don't know but they are moving fast, we have to alert the campers and prepare them for battle!" Jake said.

"Your right," Chiron replied "Jake sound the conch, Annabeth hurry to the edge of the forest and organize the troops once they arrive." They both nodded and sped off, Annabeth stealing a final glance at Jake before running to the edge of the trees, and drawing her dagger. After a few minutes Annabeth heard the conch sound, and confused campers began running around camp, heading towards the armory to suit up. A few quick ones arrived first, Thalia and Nico among them. Nico looked half awake, his eyes sleepy, while Thalia looked like she would barbeque the next person who came within a 3 yard radius of her.

"Annabeth!" she barked, causing both Annabeth and Nico to jump "What the hell is going on?"

"Hyperion has broken the barrier! He is leading a huge army of monsters to attack camp!" Annabeth replied.

Nico gaped, wide awake now, while Thalia looked stunned. Turning away from them, she called to the gathering campers as they came down from the armory.

"Warriors!" She yelled "Camp is under threat, we must protect it! We are the only things standing between the titans and Olympus!" The campers looked on in shock, but shook it off and raised their weapons, determined looks glowing on each of their faces. Annabeth felt pride swell in her chest and turned to face the dark forest, as the footsteps of the oncoming army grew closer and closer. Jake ran up to her, and stood by her side, his sword at the ready. He had become the best fighter in camp in the past thousands of years, and could hold his own well in a fight.

Finally the trees parted, and Hyperion stepped out of the forest, a cocky smile plastered on his face. Behind him hundreds of monsters poured out of the trees, hooting and hollering as they went. The two armies sized each other up, one being considerably smaller than the other.

Hyperion laughed wickedly "Demi-gods! Your lives end here! We will destroy you all!"

Beside Annabeth, Clarisse raised her voice "We won't go down without a fight! And it would be un-wise to underestimate us!" she screamed, her eyes blazing. Cheers rose from the campers behind them, all agreeing with her. Annabeth was scared though, she knew they could never win against such odds.

Hyperion simply laughed "You are all fools!" he bellowed "A bunch of soon to be dead fools!" He raised his sword and charged, the monsters following his lead, as he ran towards the small army of campers. Jake grabbed Annabeth's hand and squeezed, before charging towards the tidal wave of oncoming monsters. Annabeth and the rest of the demi-gods followed him, screaming battle cries.

The armies clashed together, blending into a giant mass of yelling and clashing metal. Annabeth slashed at an incoming furry, before moving on to clash blades with a small Cyclops. Around her she saw Nico impaling a large minotaur with his sword, while Thalia sent electric shock waves through her spear and attacked surrounding enemies. A group of small cmpers were being surrounded by monsters, and Annabeth ran towards them, slicing at the creatures with her dagger. Cries of pain sounded around her as she fought, fighting enemy after enemy after enemy.

Eventuality, she began to tire, and felt her knees threaten to give way. Looking around, she saw others were in the same position. Thalia and Clarisse were back to back, doing their best fight off oncoming monsters, while the Stoll brothers tried desperately to protect some of the fallen campers. To her left, Nico was fighting a huge monster that Annabeth had never seen before, and he was losing badly. The monster attacked time and time again, but Nico could never get a hit in, and he was tiring quickly. To her right Annabeth heard a cry of pain as Jake was flung into a rock by Hyperion. The titan laughed as Jake stood up shakily, blood running from a gash in the side of his head as his legs wobbled.

"Is this all you can manage?" Hyperion bellowed, "Hmph, I though you would put up a better fight." he ran at Jake, his sword pointed directly at the boys chest as Annabeth watched helplessly. _Help us! _she screamed mentality _Somebody! Anybody! Please! You must help us!_

* * *

**Oh-ho-ho cliffhanger! Guess who comes in next? Don't worry, I wont kill Jake off... yet. Oh and I apologize, I'm not very good at writing battle scenes yet, or writing n general as this is my first story, so please bear with me I hope it will get better as the story progresses...**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Glad you like the last chapter! Guess who comes in next? And no it's not Conquest, that would be too predictable wouldn't it? And no, I'm not going to kill Jake and Annbeth off (yet) because then who would be jealous of a certain awesome-ness known as a Four Horsemen? Okay next chapter... ready... start!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO :P**

* * *

_**Chapter 6:**_

Hyperion was running at Jake, who was now to injured to fight back. Annabeth felt horror rising in her gut. _Is it really going to end like this?_

Hyperion was getting closer and closer to Jake, until his sword was just inches in front of Jake's heart. He went to stab him, when a shot was fired and Hyperion fell to the ground, blood seeping out of a wound to his head. After a few seconds the titan vanished, turning into a pile of golden dust. Movement on the battle field stopped, as everyone looked to see a man on a red horse standing on half-blood hill. He had on a black hoodie and jeans and in his hand was a smoking gun. The red horse snorted and stamped its foot angrily, its mane dancing like liquid fire. During the confusion, Nico's monster took the chance to finish him off, and before Nico could jump out of the way the thing's sword came crashing down aimed for his head.

_CLANG, _everyone gasped as the sword was met with two small daggers, in the hands of a girl with long black hair and a white fedora. With un-believable strength, she pushed the monster off then, quick as a flash, she went towards his throat. One of her daggers opened into two blades as she stabbed the monster in the face, the blades piercing easily through his eyes and into his skull. The monster let of scream as he fell to the ground dead, blood pooling around him.

Then more began to appear from the trees, a white horse leaped over monsters, as his rider slicing them to ribbons with twin blades. A black horse came in as well, the rider a girl with beautiful auburn hair at flowed behind her back. She was wielding a huge metal stick, with elaborate blades at one end, and a sharp point at another. She swung it in circles, cutting down anything that go in her way. The campers quickly retreated as they realized help had come, and all watched in wonder as their saviors demolished the monster army. Annabeth ran up to help Jake as the girl with the daggers jumped nimbly onto the back of a gray horse and crashed into the fray with the others. The red horse ran along the outside at blazing speeds, his rider firing shot after shot with twin pistols. Everyone watched in amazement as the monsters numbers decreased, ice shot from the ground below and covered the area, causing all the monsters to slip or fall, but the horses weren't phased, and ran though the fray, their riders slicing, stabbing, and shooting.

Thalia and Clarisse were being backed up against a wall as monsters surrounded them, but the black horse suddenly appeared out of nowhere, and the girl riding it nimbly flipped off the horse and in front of Thalia and Clarisse as the monsters closed in. The girl became a hurricane, as she spun and slashed at the oncoming monsters, her weapon slicing through them like butter. The person on the white horse rode up to help the Stoll brothers and jumped off, the horse running ahead. Amazingly, the horse kicked out from behind a furry and sent it flying in the boys direction. A grin appeared from under his hood, and he slashed at the thing with both swords, making a deep gash in its chest.

_They must be the Four Horsemen Chaos was sending... _Annabeth thought in wonder as they killed monster after monster. She heard a shout as the girl with the fedora was launched into the air by her horse, and flew across the battle field. The girl's hat blew off to reveal a pair of narrowed sapphire blue eyes, and she crashed into a huge minotaur which had been attacking some of the younger campers, stabbing it in the chest. The monster roared and shook its head angrily, but the girl held on, grabbing one of it's horns and climbing on top of its shoulders. With a laugh she plunged both daggers deep into the minotaur's skull, a sickening crack sounding through the battlefield as the blades broke though bone. The monster fell dead, and the girl jumped off nimbly, landing in front of her dead opponent.

"Not bad," the guy on the red horse said as he rode up to her "but don't you think you could have done it a little faster?"

The girl smirked, "Maybe next time I should practice on you." she said as her horse trotted up to her, carrying the girls white hat. The boy laughed as the girl hoped on her horse, and they raced towards the others, taking down anything that got in their away.

By the time they got over to the others, most of the monsters were either dead of fleeing, their eyes wild with fear and confusion. The battlefield quieted as the monsters left, the four horses chasing after them and into the forest.

After a few minutes the riders came back, covered in dust and blood. "Bah." the girl with auburn hair scowled "this is gonna take forever to wash out." she brushed herself off, and examined a tear in her jeans. Oddly, it was stained with blood, but she had no wounds.

"At least you didn't get tackled to the ground by some weird alien-werewolf-scaly thing" the boy on the red horse retorted. "I think I broke something." he cracked his shoulder "Oh, no just displaced."

"Oh good," fedora girl said "we wouldn't want anything bad to happen to you, would we?" she rolled her bright blue eyes. The boy with the hood shadowing his face simply smirked, watching the others with amusement.

Eventually they reached the campers, who had all grouped together at the edge of the battlefield. Putting on a serious face, the boy on the red horse stepped forward. "Is everyone okay?" he asked. Thankfully, no one had been killed during the battle, and the wounds were treatable, and so everyone nodded. "Good." the boy said, and dismounted. The other three followed suit, jumping off their horses and coming to stand side by side.

Thalia helping Nico, who had a deep gash in his side, and lead him over to a large boulder where he could sit down. The boy was staring at fedora girl, his eyes narrowed in suspicion. She didn't notice and walked up to Annabeth and Jake.

"Are you the leaders here?" she asked, her voice cold.

"Some of them," Jake managed to cough out.

She nodded stiffly before walking back to the others, and spoke to them in quiet tones. Suddenly the gods flashed onto the scene, their eyes searching the camp worriedly. The hooded boy with the guns walked up to them.

"I take it you are Zeus?" he asked.

"That's lord Zeus to you." Zeus said, scowling.

"Zeus," the boy continued "We are the Four Horsemen, we are here under the order of Lady Chaos."

Zeus' scowl deepened, but he nodded. "I'm glad you were able to get here in time."The boy simply nodded, his face emotionless.

"May I ask what your name is?" Athena asked.

"You may call me War," the boy said, taking off his hood to reveal dark blonde hair and emerald green eyes. He gestured to his horse, "this is Phoenix, I don't recommend going near him. He doesn't like strangers." The horse snorted and tossed its head, its dark eyes narrowed. Ares looked intrigued, while everyone else took several steps back.

The girl with auburn hair spoke next, her voice slightly less cold. "I'm Famine," she said "and this is Houdini." The girl pointed to the black horse behind her, the icy blue eyes becoming slightly less harsh as she looked at it.

"Can you control ice?" a younger camper asked.

"Yes, that does fall into my area of expertise, along with swinging large metal sticks." Famine replied.

The girl with the white fedora walked forward, pushing her hat farther up her forehead to reveal her electric blue eyes and thick black bangs. "Call me Death," she said bluntly "and her name is Expression" She scratched the pretty gray horse next to her affectionately.

"What about you?" Poseidon turned to the other boy, who hadn't said anything the entire time. The white horse next to him nickered softly, and nudged his shoulder.

"Oh right." War said, "That's Conquest, and his horses name is Vortex."

"Can't he say that for himself? And why hasn't he taken off his hood." Hades asked, looking suspicious.

"No." Famine spoke up "You see poor little Conquest has come down with a very bad, very _contagious_ illness that has taken away his voice and messed up his face rather badly." She walked over to Conquest, and leaned on his shoulder with one arm. "Trust me, you don't want to see what's under there."

Once again, everyone took several steps back, looking nervous. "If its so dangerous than why is he here? And why are you boing so close to him?" Hestia asked.

"Please," Famine laughed "I live with the guy, if I was gonna get it, I would have a while ago. Plus, it doesn't effect his health, he just needs time to get his voice back, he can still fight just fine. Of course, our bodies are a lot more durable than yours, so I wouldn't get too close to him if I were you." Hestia still didn't look convinced, but let the topic drop.

Sensing the tension, Death walked into the scene. "Weelll, not that this isn't a wonderful way to waste my time but sadly it is and I would really love to go take a long nap. Shall we?" she said in a sing-song voice, turning her back to the gods.

"Agreed, I would like a nice hot shower." Famine said. War and Conquest turned to look at the gods, nodding to them curtly, before following Famine. The gods then flashed out, still looking slightly confused.

"Wait!" Chiron yelled, running after them "Where will you sleep?"

War smirked, "Don't worry, we have that all planned out." Conquest stepped forward, heading to an empty patch of space near the main house, Famine followed behind.

"Hmmm" she said "This should work." Conquest nodded and took off a tiny silver watch. He laid it carefully on the ground and pressed a tiny silver button on the hand. Suddenly a small cottage popped up in place of the watch, and Conquest opened the door, gesturing for Famine to go first. Conquest and War soon followed after her, leaving only Death outside.

A sharp whinny came from across the field, and Death turned to look at the sound. Her horse, Expression, came trotting up to her, its head held proudly as it dragged a flailing furry in its mouth. The horse spat it out in front of Death and nickered, as if praising itself. Death laughed, and rubbed the horses forehead affectionately.

"Yo!" she yelled at the cabin "We have a quest!" War poked his head out the door and followed Death's finger. A grin lit up his face and he slipped back into the cabin and appeared again a few minutes later with some rope and the other two horsemen. Upon seeing their faces the furry struggled even more, but Expression stepped on its wing, not allowing it to escape. The demi-gods stepped back, sensing something bad was about to happen.

Grinning like she was mad, Death took out a large of sharp scissors, and stabbed a large hole into the fury's wing. It screamed in pain, thrashing even more then before, but Expression kept it pinned down. Hanna walked up to the campers, her eyes looking slightly caring.

"You might want to get the younger ones out of here," she said to Jake "they don't need to see this." Taking the chance to leave, many of the campers left, going to their cabins or some to the infirmary until only Jake, Annabeth, Thalia, and Nico remained. They all starred in horror as Death's _scissors _made short work of the fury's wings, cutting large holes in each. Behind her, War had taken the two ropes and loped them through a few branches, and gave the other ends to Death. She looped the ends of the rope though the newly formed holes on the fury's wings, and tied them with a tight knot. While Expression pinned it down, Death grabbed the other ends of the ropes, and took one in each hand. She gave a signal, and her horse let go of the furry, to watch it yanked up into the air, and hang like a broken doll between to trees.

"Now," Death asked, her eyes bright "Why don't you make it easier on yourself and tell us where your little base is, hmm?"

The furry coughed, and looked up to scowl at Death, it's black eyes pits of rage. "Never!" The thing spat, its teeth flashing.

"Well," Death said, raising an eyebrow "You cant say I didn't warn ya!" She then pulled hard on the ropes, which yanked at the fury's wings, and it screamed in pain as they ripped from the pressure. Annabeth flinched _This is horibble... _Judging by the faces on Jake and Tahlia, they were thinking the same thing. Nico on the other hand was still staring at Death, the same look of confusion from before on his face. The horsemen however did not seem phased, and Death kept pulling on the ropes, ripping the fury's wings from it's body as it screamed in agony.

Finally, the creature broke down. "An island!" it screamed "an island in the south Pacific, that's where their main base is held!"

Death grinned, and let the ropes go, the injured furry dropped to the ground, whimpering in pain. "Good," Death said "thank you for your cooperation." She looked at War and smirked, "she's all yours."

War smiled and pulled out one of his pistols. "Thanks Precious." he laughed. He raised the gun, closed one eye, and pulled the trigger. The bullet whizzed though the air and hit the furry in the middle of it's forehead, right between it's eyes. It died immediately, and melted into a pile of golden dust, before a gust of wind blew it away, carrying the ashes out to sea.

"What the hell was that?!" Jake exploded, his eyes dark with furry and horror.

Death shrugged "We needed to find out their main base, torture was the best way to do it."

"No creature deserved that!" Annabeth retorted, feeling just as angry.

"They would have done that to you." War said calmly "That thing choose it's side, and we choose ours. It's kill or be killed, I doubt the enemies would have had mercy on us."

The demi-gods were shocked into silence, by both the harshness, and truth in his words. They were all amazed, how could these people do that? What had happened to make them so cold? A horrible coughing sound broke the silence. Everyone turned to see Conquest, he was coughing and hacking like crazy, until he finally managed cough out a somewhat understandable sentence. "N-no-no ne-ne-ne-need to l-look so-so hor-horrified" he laughed "We-we won't do-do-do that to-to-to you." From under his hood blue eyes flashed. Annabeth stared in wonder_ those eyes..._ why did they look so familiar to her?

Famine put a concerning hand on his shoulder, "Don't push yourself," she said quietly. Death and War exchanged a knowing glance. Annabeth was still in shock. Those eyes... they looked so familiar, but she couldn't quite place her finger on where she had seen them before. _Bah. _This was gonna really annoy her.

"Well, I think we all should go get settled," Death said "You should go check to make sure your campers are okay, we shall meet up later." Then she turned and walked into the cabin, the others trialing behind her.

Once the door closed Thalia, Nico, Jake, and Annabeth looked at each other, confusion mirroring on each others faces. They began to walk back to their cabins, all lost in their own thoughts. Suddenly, Thalia stopped, shock written on her face.

"What's wrong?" Nico asked, walking up to his cousin.

"I just thought of something," she said "if they have been all over the universe, visited so many different planets.. maybe they have seen Percy!"

Everyone just stared blankly at her. "They might have!" she added "We never found a single trace of him, what if he found a way to travel to a different planet?"

Nico nodded, hope lighting up his face. "You may be right! We must ask them."

"Hmph," Jake said "Who needs that weak link, I'm glad he's gone."

Thalia glared daggers at him "Ya, well some of us wish you were gone." she retorted "it's a shame the Horsemen came when they did, it would have been nice if they came a couple minutes later."

"Thalia!" Annabeth exclaimed, realizing what she meant.

"I will still never understand why you choose this jerk over Percy," she said and stormed off, Nico trailing behind her. Annabeth hung her head. Thalia and her used to be best friends, but now it seemed like their conversations always ended with Thalia yelling at her.

Jake placed a hand on her shoulder, "Come on," he said "that girl will never change."

* * *

"Bahhh!" Percy yelled, ripping off his hood and flinging himself onto the couch. He squashed his face into one of the pillows, muffling his angry mumbling.

"Well, that could have been worse." Danny said, sitting in a chair by the couch "but I can see why you left. I would have too."

"Right?" Percy said, looking up "I hate them all with a passion."

"Bleh." Alice said, plopping down onto the other chair. "This sucks."

"Are you okay?" Danny said "I saw that monster take a swipe at you."

"The one I stabbed in the eyes? Ya, he got me a little, but I'm fine, it wasn't too serious." Danny nodded, his worried expression fading.

"How long do you think we are gonna have to be here?" Hanna asked, coming up to sit on the couch next to Percy.

"Ugh," he replied, burring his face in his hands "Too long. And I can't use my water magic, which makes things even more annoying."

They all nodded. "That was nice acting by the way," Hanna smirked "the whole coughing thing, really attractive."

Percy laughed "Oh well, it fooled 'em so whatever."

Alice laughed, "Ya, but don't push it. I don't want to have to explain to those peasants what we have been doing for the past 3,000 years. They looked like they were gonna faint just watching that furry today."

"No kidding," Danny agreed "that was one of Alice's nicer torturing lessons too. Talk about squeamish." he rolled his eyes dramatically. Percy laughed, his spirits lifted slightly by his friends jokes.

He was still doubtful though, how would he react if the camp ever found out who he really was? What would they do? And more importantly, what would he do? Could he control his temper? He might not be all powerful, but he could certainly do serious damage to the little camp. He looked around him, Hanna had gotten up and was now rummaging through the fridge in search of something to drink, while Danny was being pinned down by Alice because he tried to knock her over. Percy smiled, he knew that if he were to lose his temper, or if something bad happened, they would stop him or protect him, just as he would for them.

* * *

**ahhhh that was sooo much work! I'm tired now. It's really hard writing about the horsemen from a different perspective, and calling them by their nicknames. Oh well, that's what the backspace key if for! See you guys in the next chapter.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Oh my god... I can't believe I spelled "Fury" and "Furry" through the whole last chapter... what is wrong with me? Well, a lot of things. Anyway I am very sorry about that I just about died when I found out. Oh, and about couples and what not, Percabeth is not gonna happen. Just no. But he might get together with someone else... someone he's closer too. And yes, I realize Percy's eyes are sea-green, but blue and sea-green are veeerrrryy close to the same color and this way it didn't seem quite as obvious. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO :P**

* * *

_**Chapter 7:**_

Nico was confused. He paced around his cabin, his mind deep in thought. _What the heck? _Why couldn't he figure this out? That girl... there was something weird about her... and yet oddly familiar. _Death... _she seemed similar to him. Maybe it was just because he was the son of Hades, and she was Death. Still... strange. Then again, they were all strange, the Horsemen. There was something different about them from anyone else he had ever seen, and yet they all seemed connected. It was so strange. Sighing, he walked out of his cabin and towards the beach, hoping to find some peace of mind by going there.

He always went there whenever he felt confused, the crashing current calmed him, helped him think. Probably because it was always Percy's favorite place. _Percy..._ Nico still felt guilty whenever he thought about it. He had left Percy all on his own, no wonder he left. Still, Nico should have been there for him, just as Percy was always there for Nico.

Trying to shake off his train of thought he walked faster, extending his stride towards the beach. When he got close however, he stopped. He sensed a strange aura, it was dark and condescending. _Death h_e thought. it seemed different for before though, not quite as strong as this morning. He had wanted to thank her for this morning, when she had stepped between that monster and himself, saving his life. He had watched her get slashed across the stomach by the monster, and yet he didn't see any injuries. It was weird, their clothes had been ripped and stained with blood, yet none of them were hurt.

Nico looked out at the beach until his eyes landed on a figure sitting by the shore, their legs folded into their chest as they stared out at the ocean. He couldn't see any features, but a white fedora gave it all away. _Death... _Nearby, he saw the others were there was well. War and Conquest were playing some board game at which War was losing badly, at least judging by his flailing arms, and Famine was literally standing on the ocean. Freaking out slightly, he looked at her feet to see a small patch of ice under her, keeping her afloat. He sighed audibly in relief, and in the moment, movement on the beach stopped. Nico shrunk back as four pairs of eyes landed on him, all narrowed with suspicion.

"Uhhh... Hi?"

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Alice snapped, her eyes glowing.

"S-s-s-sorry.." Nico stuttered "I-I didn't realize you were here... I-I usually come to this part of the beach."

"Death," Hanna said softly "try not to scare him too much okay? This isn't our beach or anything."

Alice's ferocious look softened into a small glare "Sorry." she said curtly.

"N-no I-its fine." Nico said, still in shock.

"Sorry about her," Danny said "she means well, she's just a little... antisocial." Alice's glare shifted to him, and Percy had to restrain a laugh. Poor Nico, he was even paler than normal. He actually pitied him for a moment (only a moment), Alice could be scary when she wanted to be. It didn't last very long though, Percy really didn't want to be here. This was not okay.

"Anyways..." Hanna's voice jerked him out of his thoughts "we had better get going, we need to talk to Lady Chaos about our strategies, so if you will excuse us." She started to walk away, her long hair swaying behind her as she went.

"W-wait!" Nico pleaded "Please, I need to ask you something!"

Danny turned around, his eyes curious "What?"

"You have traveled all over the universe right? To many planets?"

"Yes..." Alice replied, she voice cautious "Why?"

Nico took a deep breath, "Have you seen a boy named Percy Jackson?" The whole group froze, eyes wide. Percy's mind was racing _What? Why would he..._

"Please." Nico continued "Any information, anything at all. Have you seen him."

The horsemen were still in major shock mode, Percy subconsciously pulled his hood farther down his face, his eyes on the ground. _Why would he be worried about me? They forgot about me long ago, I wasn't important anymore... so why?_

Finally, Alice managed to choke something out "Umm... that name doesn't ring a bell, I don't think. What about you three?" We all hurriedly shook our heads, still lost for words.

"Are you sure?" Nico pressed "You haven't heard any rumors... or anything?"

"Not that I know of," Alice said, tapping her chin "Why? Who is this Percy?" Percy coughed loudly, warning Alice to stop where she was at, but she paid him no heed. "Maybe if you told us about him, we could keep an eye out." she continued.

"Come on Death," Hanna said "we don't want to push."

"No-no" Nico interrupted "If you think it will help, I-I don't mind." Danny seemed interested now too, his eyes sparkling with mischief. _They are so dead. _Percy thought.

"Wonderful!" Danny exclaimed, and sat down on the sand, Alice following his lead. Hanna sent Percy an apologetic smile, but he just shrugged. To be completely honest, he was kinda interested too.

Nico sat down next to Alice and sighed, his eyes troubled, before beginning his tale of woe. "You see, Percy was once a camper here, several thousand years ago. He was a son of Poseidon, and an extremely powerful one at that. During that time, we faced several wars and there were many times where it seemed as if all hope was lost, but Percy always stayed strong. He fought for all of us, and never gave up hope. I remember I didn't like him at first, but slowly, he began to grow on me. He was always so kind and easy going." Nico laughed "It was hard not to like him, he was just like that. Thanks to him, we were able to make it through the titian and giant wars."

"Okay, this is all very interesting... but if he was so loved why isn't he here?" Hanna asked, her eyes cold.

Nico looked down, his eyes closing "Well, you see, that's where the problem comes in. After the giant wars a new guy showed up, he was also a son of Poseidon."

"Jake." Danny muttered.

Nico looked slightly shocked, but nodded "Yes, when he arrived we were all kinda in awe. He seemed so brave, so cool. It wasn't long before we were all following him around like a bunch of lost puppies." He shook his head bitterly, "We were so stupid, not to see what we were doing. We didn't even remember Percy, we left him. Even after everything he did for us, we left him."

"And that's when he left right?" Alice finished.

"Yep." Nico said "He left about a week after that. We searched for him for years, but we never found a trace. We know he's not dead, but we have no idea where is or how to find him."

"Why are you trying to find him?" Danny inquired "Sounds like you don't really care."

"That's not true!" Nico snapped "Shortly after he left, we realized how fololish we had been, how stupid. During our search for him, we found out that his mom and stepdad had died in a car crash, he never said anything. I know it's because we left him, we left him when he needed us most. He had no one to confide in, to support him. It's all my fault really. I put myself above him, even after everything, I overlooked him, I took him for granted." Nico shook his head "I understand why he left, we were so horrible to him.." his voice trialed off as he stared at the sand, his eyes hollow.

"Oookkkay..." Hanna said "I still don't understand why you are asking us. We might have seen him, I don't know, but why would you want him to come back? What if he is perfectly happy where he is now?"

NIco sighed, "I could never ask him to come back here, not after everything, but I want to see him one more time. To apologize, to tell him how sorry I am. After he left, it seemed like some of the color of this place went with him. I just want to tell him how much I miss him. He was like a brother to me, and yet even after everything, I couldn't even stand by him when he needed me most. It's horrible, everything we put him through. I just want to apologize to him for everything I ever did.."

Percy's mind was in turmoil. What was he hearing? They spent that long looking for him. He never would have believed it, but seeing the look on Nico's face he felt pity rise in his gut. _They spent so much time looking for him, only to say sorry... _He felt his hand move up to his hood, and he gripped the thick cloth between his fingers. Suddenly a hand grabbed his wrist. He looked up to see Danny staring at him. He shook his head slowly, _not yet _he mouthed. Percy slowly nodded, his mind beginning to recover as his hand fell back to his side.

"That's it." Nico finished "That's why I was asking if you had heard anything about him."

Alice nodded slowly, "We will keep an ear out" she shrugged "but don't get your hopes up. My guess is that he simply doesn't want to be found."

"Yes," Nico agreed "but still. Just a few minutes, that's all."

The horsemen shared a glance. Finally Danny stood up "Thank you for sharing this information with us." He said "We will watch for him."

Nio nodded "Thank you."

Alice flashed a rare grin as she stood up. "No prob. Now if you will excuse us, its staring to get late, we had better go contact Chaos."

Percy and Hanna followed suit, getting up and brushing themselves off. Nico looked up at them, his eyes wide.

"You know," he said, a grin spreading across his face "You guys act mean, but I can tell you really aren't as bad as you seem."

Alice mocked pain, gripping her chest and coughing "Don't be insultive" she laughed.

"That's not a word Death," Hanna said, grinning "and you really need to work on your acting." Alice slumped her shoulders in mock sadness. Hanna turned to Nico "It depends on who were with. Personally Jake and his pretty little girlfriend really get on my nerves."

Nico laughed, "They get on everyone's nerves. No surprise there, but not everyone here is like that, and I know several who would like to get to know you."

"Hmm" Danny said "We will think about it, but we really aren't the most sociable of folk."

Nico smiled "I can tell."he turned to Alice, who was done imitating depression "Well, thank you for what you did today. I would be lying if I said I wasn't amazed by you four." They all shrugged, feeling uncomfortable.

"It's orders," Hanna said "Don't be too grateful. Anyway, goodbye Nico." She turned and walked away, the others following. Nico turned his gaze back to the ocean, his eyes thoughtful. Percy stared at him for another second, before following his friends away from the beach.

* * *

**I know... it's short and bad. I'm not very happy with this chapter, but I wanted to get something up. Sorry guys! I will make it better next chapter! Feel free to PM me anytime with questions or complaints, I'm most likely to answer that way. Anyway, see ya.**


	9. Chapter 8

Hey** guys! So I have a question for you, with my schedule it is too hard for me to update with long chapters regularly, so I'm posing a proposition. Do you guys want frequent short updates or long not-so frequent updates? Please let me know, and I will see what I can do. Anyway hopefully this chapter will explain a few things from the bad previous chapter. Until then!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO :P**

* * *

**_Chapter 8:_**

"What the hell were you thinking?" Danny demanded as soon as the horsemen walked into the cabin. Hanna and Alice looked expectantly at both Danny and Percy, having missed the whole situation.

Percy sighed "I have absolutely no idea." he said "I wasn't thinking straight okay?"

"Clearly." Danny scoffed.

"Wait what's happening now?" Alice asked.

"Percy nearly blew his cover." Danny growled.

"What?" Alice gasped, her blue eyes wide.

"Look, I just felt bad okay. I'm over it now." Percy replied softly.

"Ya well don't feel too bad. From what I can see they haven't changed much in the past 3,000 years." Alice said.

"I've noticed." Percy mumbled.

"Okay, well, I'm going to go to bed. It's getting late and I'm tired." Alice stated "Goodnight." she turned and walked into her room, closing the door sharply behind her.

Danny yawned and stretched his arms over his head, "She's got a point, I'm beat. Night all, I will see you in the morning." Then he turned and walked into his room, leaving Percy and Hanna alone in the kitchen.

Sighing, Percy walked over to the couch and sat down, resting his chin in the palm of his hand. Hanna came to sit down next to him.

"So, do you want to tell me why you nearly blew our cover just now?" She inquired.

"Honestly I have no idea. I guess just hearing his story... that look on his face. I never would have thought..." his voice trailed off.

"Yea, I must admit I was a little surprised too. But I could tell by looking at him, that boy meant what he said."

'Yea, and it sounds like a lot of people think the same. I guess half of me just wanted to scare the living crap out of him by revealing who I really was." Percy smirked slightly.

"Ha, well, can't say I blame you. That would be rather funny. But still... I don't suppose this changes anything does it?" she turned her head to look at him, her icy blue eyes partly covered by her long hair.

He smiled back, "Never." he said, "you know I would miss Vortex too much."

Hanna laughed, her eyes becoming less worried "Well, I hope he isn't the only one you would miss. Anyway," she continued, becoming more serious, "I'm sure you know this by now, but don't take everything Alice and Danny say to heart. We both know they had rough pasts, it's probably harder for them to understand."

Percy nodded thoughtfully "Yea. It's strange even after 3,000 years they have never told us exactly what happened to make them this way."

"I think it's hard for them." Hanna said "I can't blame them though, from the few hints they have dropped, I can guess it is in no way pretty." Percy looked sideways at her, she was so amazing. A couple months after becoming the Horsemen, Hanna and Percy shared their stories of how they came to be where they were. As Hanna told it, her dad had abandoned her when she was very young, and she was left alone. Thankfully she managed to find her way to the doorsteps of the Norse demi-god camp (it had an actual name but it was too long and complicated for Percy to remember). When they found her she was barely breathing and on the verge of death. After several months she fully recovered and she spent most of her life at he camp, taking care of her younger siblings and training, she eventually excepted her dad's departure and moved on with her life. However because of her ordeal she was very aloof and had a hard time connecting with people, because of this many people shunned her or were suspicious of her. One night one of the camp leaders, one who consistently picked on Hanna, was maimed by some kind of monster. Hanna was the one to find her, and in a desperate attempt to save the woman's life, tried to stop the bleeding even if the woman was beyond hope. When the other campers found them Hanna was crouched next to the woman's dead body covered in blood. They thought she was responsible for the woman's death and she was forced to run far away from the camp and into the woods. That was when Chaos found her. Percy sighed, after he had heard the story he felt rather subdued. What happened to her had been far worse than what had ever happened to him, and yet she still managed to pull herself out of that pit of despair and tried to smile again, even after such a short amount of time. Maybe that's why Percy admired her so much.

"Yea," he nodded "I'm sure they will tell us when they are ready. Still, I am curious as to who taught Alice how to rip a fury wing from wing." he laughed slightly.

"That was rather special," Hanna agreed "scared the daylights out of everyone too, that ought to keep them from sniffing around."

"Very true." Percy laughed "We should have her do that more often, except on Jake."

Hanna laughed, "Ohhh good idea! I'm sure we could convince Alice."

"Ya, and Danny would help too." Laughter filled the room as the two teens pictured the scene, finally the laughter died down until the room was silent.

Hanna yawned "Well, we had better get some sleep, tomorrow is a busy day."

"Yea..." Percy mumbled, "I think... I'm gonna stay up for a little while longer."

Hanna looked at him worriedly, her icy eyes studying his face "Okay... just don't stay up to late, we need to be alert for tomorrow."

Percy nodded silently, his chin still resting on his hands. Sighing, Hanna turned back to look at him "You know, no matter what happens, the three of us will always stand by you. No matter what you do, we may complain, and beat you up, but we will never abandon you."

Percy looked up, a crooked smile crossing his face. "Of course. Just as I would for you."

Hanna smiled at him softly, she leaned down very slowly, and gave him a small kiss on the cheek.

"Good." She smiled before turning and walking into her room, leaving Percy to gape at her closed door.

* * *

Percy woke up to the sun shinning into his face bright and early. Dragging himself out of bed he quickly got dressed and walked into the kitchen where Hanna was standing by the stove cooking something amazing, judging by the smell.

Percy yawned "Do you always get up this early?"

Hanna turned "No, just had trouble sleeping." she said quietly. She looked tired, her hair tied back in a messy braid and her eyes dim.

Percy grew worried, "What's wrong?"

Hanna sighed "It's just... you know how there were many different monsters yesterday? I was thinking last night... I have seen some of those monsters before."

Percy stood straighter, now fully awake. "What? What do you mean? How?"

Hanna took a deep breath, "Some of those monsters... they were from Norse mythology. I didn't recognize them at first because it has been so long, but I looked it up and I can remember them now. I don't know their exact names, but I know that I have seen things very similar to them before, back when I was still at camp."

Percy started to pace around the room, "Wait wait, so if you saw Norse monsters, then that means the titans are bringing together monsters from all over the world. Hindu, Chinese, Aztec, Egyptian..."

Hanna nodded, she eyes wary. "And all of them at once... Percy... that's a stretch, even for us." Percy gulped, Hanna was right. If they sent that many monsters at once it could pose a huge problem. Suddenly Percy was ripped out of his thoughts by the sound of a closing door. Whipping around he turned to see the shocked face of Danny.

"Woah," he said "A little jumpy this morning are we?"

"Sorry," Percy said, relaxing a bit "just a little on edge." Danny smirked, but after seeing the look on Hanna's face as well, his smirk disappeared.

"What is it?" he asked.

"We think that the Titians are forming an army of not only Greek monsters, but monsters from all over the world." Percy said "Hanna recognized a few Norse monsters yesterday, and some of them we could probably compare to Chinese or South Pacific mythology as well."

Danny's eyes were wide "Wait, so monsters from all over the world are coming to kill us? That would be in the thousands, if not more!"

Hanna nodded, "Exactly, this might be too much for even us to handle. They already have Norse and Chinese monsters on their side... and some of them might be demons as well, they are much more powerful then your normal monster. Add Egyptian and other cultures..."

"What about Egyptian?" a voice asked from behind Danny. The group turned to face Alice, her thick bangs shadowing her blue eyes, which seemed duller than usual.

Hanna explained their theory to Alice, who's eyes grew wider with each passing word. By the time Hanna finished, Alice stood in the center of the kitchen, her blue eyes wide and wavering in fear. Percy was shocked, he had never seen Alice look so terrified before. After a few minutes she shook her head viciously and nodded. "So what do we do?" she asked coldly, all pervious signs of fear gone.

"We don't know," Hanna sighed, she too had noticed Alice's odd behavior "We should contact Chaos, to let her know exactly what's going on. Maybe she can send back-up or something."

Percy turned to Danny "Did you recognize any monsters yesterday?" he asked "Anything you might have seen before?"

Danny shook his head "No, I didn't really fight any monsters when I was younger, I fought people, I didn't really know much about that kinda stuff until a friend told me about it."

Percy nodded and turned to Alice "What about you?" he asked.

Alice shook her head too, "No, nothing." she said, her eyes staring at the floor.

Hanna stroked her chin thoughtfully, her eyes questioning. "Well," she said finally "I think the best thing to do right now is contact Chaos, maybe she will have some idea for what to do."

We all nodded. Percy shifted his gaze to Danny, who was staring intently at Alice. She was looking down at her feet. Sensing his gaze, Alice turned and walked out of the cabin, mumbling something about going to check on Expression.

After a few minutes Danny pointed at the door "I-I'm gonna go check to make sure she's okay." he stuttered before scrambling towards the door. Once it clicked shut Percy and Hanna burst into laughter. Danny obviously had special feeling for Alice, weather they were brotherly, friendly, or something else, Percy had no idea, but the boy watched Alice like a hawk.

It seemed he sensed that underneath her cool, calm surface a war was waging inside her heart. That little episode she showed a few minutes ago proved it. While it seemed Danny was almost ashamed of his past Alice was downright terrified of hers. Whenever Percy or Hanna brought up their past they both closed like oysters, refusing to give any real information. Percy sighed, he knew it hurt them, he just wish it knew why.

* * *

In a dark cave, a man was sitting on a throne-like chair in the center of the room. He had dark hair and eyes and his face was somewhat weathered with age.

"Lord Cronus!" a man said as he walked swiftly into the room, he had long silverish hair and deep blue eyes. "My lord, Hyperion and his army has been defeated, Chaos' help arrived too soon and they were able to fight him off."

Cronus looked up slightly "Did she send _them_?" he asked

"Yes my lord." the man replied "Conquest, War, Famine, and Death. The Four Horsemen."

"Have you found any of their real identities yet?"

"Only one my lord, a demon from Egypt came and gave us information after seeing a picture of them."

"And which one is this?" Cronus pressed

"Death, my lord."

Cronus grinned "Wonderful. Send for the informer immediately, I would like to speak with him. You have done well Oceanus."

Oceanus bowed slightly "Thank you my lord." With that he turned and left, turning into mist.

Cronus got up from his throne and walked over to a small bowl of water on a stand. He swirled his finger through the water until and image appeared. It showed a girl with long black hair and bright blue eyes, she was laughing slightly with the boy standing next to her, his emerald eyes staring at her intently. A sick, twisted grin crossed Cronus' face as he watched the pair.

"Death," he smirked "is finally going to live up to her name."

* * *

**Another short chapter, sorry. Next chapter should be much more interesting. My goal is to have the horsemen reveal themselves soon that way I can explain Danny's and Alice's without it getting too complicated. Please don't forget to tell me which way you would like to see me update! PM me if you have ay questions!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! Looks like short chapters is the winner.** **Oh, and I'm sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up, my computer deleted my whole chapter again. You have no idea how painful I is to rewrite the entire thing. *kills self* So hope you like this update, should be interesting... and I will see you in the next one!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO :P**

* * *

**_Chapter 9:_**

"Ahh horsemen!" Chaos' head appeared from a black portal in front of the kitchen table. "Nice to hear from you. I trust everything is going well?"

At this, Percy scowled whilst Alice and Danny shared exasperated glances and Hanna rolled her eyes skywards.

Chaos laughed "I'm going to take that as a no." she said "Well, I'm not overly surprised, but anyway what have you found out about the enemy?"

The horsemen went off on a long explanation of the base and Hyperion and their suspicions of the developing monster army.

After they finished explaining Chaos stared into space thoughtfully. "Hmm, I could see how this could cause a problem. The camp wont really be able to help you, they could barely hold their own in the smaller battle, and I can't afford to send any one from my army at the moment - there's a rather bothersome revolution happening on the planets Saffigas, and it's taking a lot of soldiers to calm it down - I'm afraid I wont be able to send help to you."

They all nodded "We should be able to handle it, but if Percy can't use his water magic, it will be a severe handicap. My ice powers are limited without his control over water, I can't make ice out of nothing." Hanna said.

Chaos looked at her "I will not risk your lives in order for your identities to remain hidden, if need be you can use all the abilities you have to defeat those tings." Her eyes scanned the four, lingering for a moment on Alice, who cast her eyes downward.

"All of them?" Percy asked, intrigued.

"Yes," Chaos laughed at his enthusiasm "but try not to destroy the area okay?"

"Deal!" Hanna said, exchanging a knowing glance with Percy, who smirked.

"Good!" Chaos said "Please keep me posted you four, and don't do anything reckless and or stupid."

They all smirked as the portal closed and Chaos' face disappeared. Danny laughed "You know, she really should have more faith in us." They all laughed.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Sending the others a quizzical glance, Hanna got up to answer the door as Percy flicked his hood up over his head. Hanna recoiled slightly at the person standing on the other side.

It was Annabeth, her arms were crossed and she had an annoyed look on her face. "Chiron sent me to get you," she said, "We are having a meeting in the main house, you need to attend."

Hanna simply nodded. Danny, Percy, and Alice came up behind her. Annabeth's gray eyes sifted to Percy, and she glared at him, trying to see underneath his hood.

"Right," she said after a long moment "let's go." She turned on her heal and marched away. The horsemen, trying to contain their laughter, flowed. Hanna whistled, and four horses appeared from around the house, they followed their riders as they walked though camp, their watchful eyes observing every detail. Campers kept their distance, especially from Phoenix, who had a murderous look in his eyes.

Annabeth scowled, turning around to face them "Did you have to bring them?" she demanded.

"Yes." Alice answered simply, stroking Expression's muzzle lovingly as the mare came to stand beside her. "Is that a problem?"

Annabeth glared at her, and snorted "No." she finally said.

"Good." Alice said, her eyes glowing "Now why are we still standing here." and with that she jumped on Expression's back saddle-less and walked forward. The others, still trying hard not to laugh followed suit. Annabeth, now being considerably shorter then the rest, scowled and stalked ahead, trying hard to keep in front of the powerful horses. It didn't take them very long to reach the main house, and when they did Annabeth was breathing heavily and very un-lady like.

"You know," Hanna said as she hopped off "You could have just asked for a ride."

"No way." Annabeth snapped "I'm not getting near one of those monsters." Houdini snorted and jerked her head up, looking offended, and the others looked angry.

"I wouldn't piss them off if I were you." Danny said, his voice dangerously low "They are our friends, not our pets, and they have been trained to kill."

Annabeth gulped, before nodding and scurrying inside the main house. Percy smirked under his hood as Hanna scratched Houdini's neck lovingly, running her fingers though the mare's dark, silky mane.

"Well," Alice sighed "Ain't nothing to it but to do it." she walked into the large cabin as the horses moved off to graze near by, the others following her.

Once inside, Percy looked around. The cabin leaders were all sitting at a large table, Chiron standing at the end. Annabeth was seated closely next to Jake, who glared at them. Nico and Thalia looked at them, Nico smiled slightly while Thalia just looked critical. The others looked at them as well, some in wonder others in fear.

After a few minutes Danny shifted on his heals "So, was this supposed to be important?" he asked vaguely.

"Y-yes." Chiron said "We wanted to ask you a few questions."

"Oh so this is an interrogation." Alice said, her eyes narrowed.

"Who are you?" Jake demanded, his sandy blonde hair falling into his eyes.

"We are the Four Horsemen, assassins of Chaos." Danny said matter-of-factually "I'm War, this is Death, Famine, and Con-"

"Yes we were aware of that." Clarisse snapped "What are your real names?"

"Why Death of course." Alice joined in, smirking "My mom was a very strange person." The campers scowled, well all except the Stoll brothers, who looked slightly amused.

"Look, this is our job." Hanna said "It is not in our contract to tell you our identities. We protect you from certain death, and then we leave, I don't see why you are so worried."

"We don't trust you." Jake snapped "For all we know you could turn on us at any second."

"But we wont." Danny said, his eyes blazing "You just saved you once, we will do it again and again if necessary."

"And we are just supposed to sit back and watch?" Annabeth retorted.

"Well, we are welcome you to join us, but you didn't do so well in your last fight." Alice said. The campers glared at them, especially Thalia and Clarisse, who looked ready to beat her up... or at least attempt it.

Jake scowled "You think your better than us?" he almost yelled "We have been alive much longer than you have!"

"Not so much actually." Hanna said "In fact I'd say we are just around the same age." Jake cocked his head, obviously confused.

"Look we aren't hinting at anything," Danny said, looking slightly concerned "we will protect you, that's all you need to know."

* * *

"My lord!" Oceanus ran into the dark room where Cronus sat on his throne

"My lord we have found the identities of the other three horsemen!"

Cronus sat up straight, looking intrigued "And?"

"We were able to get information on all four of them, everything that has ever happened. Apparently they were all originally from this world. But that's not the important part. It's Conquest, there's a reason he doesn't show his face. His really name my lord, is Percy Jackson."

Cronus began to tremble with rage "What?!" he yelled "Then what are you standing here for you fool! Take all the soldiers you can muster, kill them! KILL THEM ALL!"

* * *

The campers and the horsemen were currently in the middle of a death glare contest, with Chiron prancing in place un-easily. Suddenly there was a crash from outside, along with the sound of a thousand marching feet. The horsemen ran outside, quickly followed by the cabin leaders.

The sound came from the beach, and they ran towards it, the Horsemen's steeds catching up with them. With amazing grace they jumped onto the backs of the running horses and sprinted away, going at nearly impossible speeds.

Annabeth kept running, Jake beside her, the others in tow. After a few minutes they reached the beach, looking down to see thousands of monsters come up of the sea, shaking water off their hides as they gathered on shore. In front of them stood a man with sliver hair and dark blue eyes, he smiled deviously as he looked at the Horsemen, who already had their weapons at the ready.

"Well, well" the man said "I must say I expected you to be taller, Percy Jackson."

* * *

**Duh duh duh! This is finally starting to get interesting! Please review! (keep it nice)**


	11. Chapter 10

**Okay! Here we go! This is gonna be a big chapter! For everyone! Here we go!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO! :P**

* * *

_**Chapter 10:**_

"I must say, I thought you would be taller. Percy Jackson."

"Wha- what?" Percy stuttered, taken aback. _That's impossible... how..._ "How- how did did you..."

"Oh it wasn't too hard. Apparently you attracted a lot of attention when you were still on Earth."

Hanna, Danny, and Alice all took a protective stance in front of him, weapons bared. Behind them, all movement had stopped. The cabin leaders were staring in absolute shock and horror, the words knocked out of them. Sighing, Percy shook of his hood, there was no point to it now. His sea-green eyes flashed under a mess of black hair and he drew his swords. Percy stared at the man, he looked somewhat familiar, then it hit him like a ton of bricks.

"Oceanus!" he yelled.

"Ahh so you do know me!" Oceanus smirked "I'm kinda like your granddad, twice removed."

Percy scowled, "Please don't try to relate to me, it makes me feel queasy." Beside him, Danny and Alice were practically smoking with rage and when he looked at Hanna she was staring back at him, before turning back to Oceanus her eyes icy cold.

"Okay, that was good." Danny scowled "Now Percy here doesn't have to hold back."

Oceanus smiled "Oh well that's good Danny, he is certainly going to need it."

Danny's jaw dropped, and he visibly recoiled, his grip tightening on Phoenix's bright red mane. "Ah yes." Oceanus laughed "I know who you are. I know who you all are, and all your dirty little secrets. I must say Danny I was a little surprised by your past. I didn't know you could be so... so evil. You would have made a fine addition to this army."

Danny paled, his green eyes wide with horror. Oceanus turned to the others "Oh yes and I know you too Hanna, I'm very sorry about your little issue, so very ironic that you would become Famine after you nearly starved to death." Hanna looked disgusted, her lips twisted into a deep scowl.

Finally he turned to Alice "Aww if it isn't little Alice, mommies pretty little girl. You do look very much like your mother, especially the eyes. But I don't remember a fedora. Where's your fine feathered friend? I thought you never went anywhere without him? Wasn't he your only friend? Or was he just the only one who didn't want to see your head on a pike?" his voice turned to a snarl as Alice went deathly pale, the color draining out of her face, her blue eyes wide and quivering. She griped her scissors so tightly that her knuckles turned as white in her face.

"I think it's time we show this bastard what for." Danny growled, Percy gulped. He had never seen the boy _this _angry before. The look on his face was murderous and his lips were drawn back in a snarl. Percy stepped forward with him, followed by Hanna, her huge halberd held high as Houdini pawed the ground. Alice still seemed frozen, lost in her memories, unable to move a muscle.

Oceanus smiled "Well, I do believe this will be the end of the Four Horsemen, and I will take great pleasure in making each and everyone of you suffer until you beg for death." he then turned to the campers "Do you see?" he cried "Look at your great hero now! He's really moved up in the world! But you know what they say! They higher they are, the farther they fall!"

Percy snapped, letting out a battle cry, Vortex reared and he charged towards the army of monsters waiting for them at the shore. Hanna galloped beside him, her long, beautiful hair whipping out behind her. She turned to look at him, and winked, her eyes gleaming.

Out of the corner of his eye Percy saw the fiery red coat of Phoenix as he and Danny raced around the barrier, surveying the situation. Alice had finally snapped back to attention, and was racing beside them, her scissors at the ready. Percy smirked _This is gonna be fun._

He closed his eyes for a second, then snapped them open. Behind the looming monsters the water began to twist and turn, forming a huge whirlpool that ripped out of the ocean, loose drops of water raining down on the beach. The army began to panic as the hurricane whirled above them, ripping some of their comrades into the water, tearing at the shore.

Gunshots sounded over the screams of the army as many of them fell dead. A flame-colored blur whizzed by as the monsters tried to escape the hurricane whirling above their heads. Percy raised his hands and crushed the hurricane with his mind turning it into a peanut shaped blob swishing around above hundreds of monsters.

"Hanna!" he yelled, "You ready?"

"Oh I was born ready!" Hanna laughed, slashing at a near by monster with one end of her halberd, before using the sharp point to impale one behind her, swinging it around, and crashing said impaled monster into the newly slashed one, ending the performance with an array of flying golden dust. After she finished she turned her eyes to the water swishing about in the sky, and her eyes glowed slightly as the water slowly began to harden until it turned to a solid, huge block of ice. Losing his control over it, the ice block succumbed to gravity and fall to earth. It landed on top of at least half of the monster army, ending with a definite _squish_.

On the outside, Danny was racing along, firing shot after shot with deadly precision. He showed no fear as he crashed though the monsters, sending them flying. Percy had never seen him like this before, his eyes were burning with rage and his mouth was set in a thin line. A trail of blood as red as Phoenix followed him as he ran, littered with the bodies of dead monsters and golden dust.

"Percy! Hanna!" a voice sounded over the fray, and they turned to see Alice standing at the edge of the battlefield, stabbing monster after monster. "I can finish them!" she shouted "Give me time!"

They nodded, slightly confused "How long do you need?"

"Five minutes should do it!" Percy and Hanna shared a glance, before racing off in separate directions, stabbing anything that moved. After a while Percy stole a glance at Alice, she was literally glowing with a strange blue aura with her eyes closed, clearly concentrating. Finally her eyes snapped open, and Percy gasped, they were literally alight with blue fire, the same color as her surrounding aura.

"Move it!" Alice shouted, her voice wavering slightly. Still in shock, Danny, Hanna and Percy raced up the hill coming to a stand still before the still speechless campers.

Suddenly out of her back a huge black form rose, its wings blazing with the same blue fire. Percy gaped at the sight of it, it was a huge black raven, but its head was nothing more than a black skull. Percy recoiled as it looked at him, it's hollow eye sockets seemed to stare into his very soul. It roared as it spread its feathered wings wide, lowering it's huge to Alice's shoulder. She stroked it lovingly, her eyes never leaving the monsters. They froze, starring in fear and the huge black bird before them. They began to run back to the sea, trying to escape.

"Oh no you don't!" Percy yelled, and a huge wall of water sprung up out of the ocean, blocking any method of escape. Danny and Hanna took the sides, preventing anything to get through alive. The monsters were trapped, a wall of water behind them, two people to their sides, and a huge raven in front of them.

"Who's begging for mercy now?" Alice smirked, before reaching her arm out and pointing at the army. Blue fire swelled from the raven, and raced forward. The monsters turned and fled, screaming in panic. But they weren't fast enough. The fire engulfed them, burning them to ash as it followed its path down the shoreline. The raven roared again as the fire grew, the sound deafening.

Eventually the fire died down, before it and the raven slowly disappeared, leaving nothing but a few feathers. The only one still standing was Oceanus, his dark eyes wide with fear.

"Don't look at me like that you peasant. You asked for it."

"Th-thats not possible!" Oceanus cried "That thing died! I know it did!"

"His body may be gone," she replied coolly "but his spirit never left. He was lying dormant in my soul, that is until you went and woke him up with the little trip down memory lane." Alice turned to a confused Percy "I'll let you take this one!" Percy couldn't help but laugh, shaking off Alice's strange bird before he tapped Vortex forward and raced towards Oceanus. The titan tried to run, to scared now to try to fight. But Vortex was way faster.

They caught up to Oceanus in seconds and, swinging one sword down, Percy took taking off his head with a single flick of his wrist. The head and body disappeared into dust as it fell, leaving only a few drops of blood.

Vortex stopped and Percy looked around. The battle field was now nothing but a graveyard, blood and dust littering the shore. There was a groan from further up the beach, and looking up, he saw Alice clutching her head. She was swaying on her feet, and her knees wobbled. Her legs gave out from under her and she capsized, dropping her scissors. The others raced towards her as she fell, but before she hit the ground a figure caught her, before laying her gently on the earth, removing her fedora and placing it beside her head.

The horses skidded to a halt as Chaos stood before them, looking down at Alice, who was pale as Death.

* * *

**Yay! Done! It's really hard to do battle scenes, so I'm sorry if this is bad. Next chapter we learn about Danny's and Alice's past! (anyone remember the raven?) and possibly the reactions of the campers! Bye!**


	12. Chapter 11

hey** guys! Imma back! Campers reaction in this chapter!**

* * *

"Alice? Ali?" Danny leaned over Alice's pale face, his eyes wide with worry.

"What the hell happened?" Hanna demanded, staring at Chaos "and why are you here?"

For the first time, Chaos looked bashful "I was watching you throughout the battle, I knew once your secret was out Alice was going to make her move, but I didn't expect for her to go that far."

"What do you mean?" Percy asked, bewildered "What was that thing, and how did it come out of Alice?"

"The same way you can control water and Hanna can form ice, it's from her mind. Her mother is Isis, one of the most powerful Egyptian goddess's of all time, I knew Alice was hiding something. That raven was once an animal, but when it died it's soul latched on to Alice's and stayed there, it's been lying dormant ever since."

"But if she controls it, then why did she pass out?" Hanna asked.

Chaos sighed, looking down at Alice "She hasn't used that power in over 3,000 years, her body is in shock... and using that much of it is really draining."

"Why didn't she ever use it before... and why would she start now?"

Chaos shook her head "I don't know-"

Chaos was interrupted by a soft coughing sound and they all looked down to see Alice's blue eyes (thankfully normal-looking) staring back at them. "What is this? A funeral?"

Everyone let out a relieved sigh "Oh thank god." Danny breathed.

Alice smirked slightly "I take it I gave you quite a scare there, I'm sorry." she said.

"What were you thinking?" Chaos asked

Alice shook her head "I don't know. It was time. I would have to explain it all anyway... this made it easier."

"Yea well... did you have to go so far?" she asked

Alice smirked "Yea well uh... I might've... I might have gotten a little nostalgic back there.. what the sand and the blue sky... and Keket behind me... well you could say I got a little carried away I suppose."

"Keket?" Hanna asked.

"Yep! That's her name... or that was her name... back when she had a body."

Chaos breathed a sigh of relief, "Well, I'm glad your okay." she said "Get some rest, and please, for the love of everything sacred, don't do something so reckless again.. at least not for a while." Then a portal opened and Chaos disappeared, leaving the horsemen.

Alice groaned, moving to stand up. Hanna and Percy quickly went to help her, looping her arms over their shoulders and letting her lean on them. Alice laughed "I'm not gonna die guys, I'm just a little tired."

"I'm not sure your gonna get that nap for a while." Danny said and pointed to the hill-top. Standing there, where thirteen shocked cabin leaders, all of them with their eyes fixed on Percy.

* * *

Annabeth's brain had gone into full on shut down mode. She couldn't believe it. Standing before was a boy she never thought she would ever see again. Except he was different, and in different Annabeth meant _hotter_. Like way hotter. His skin was tanned perfectly and his glossy black hair shone in the sun as his messy bangs fell into his bright sea-green eyes. To sum it up.. he was drop dead gorgeous.

His white horse, Vortex, came up to him and nuzzled his arm affectionately. Percy laughed, a soft tenor sound, and scratched behind the horse's ears. He turned to look at the girl behind him, Annabeth remembered her name to be Hanna. That girl really annoyed her, and seeing her talk to Percy in such a way made her blood boil. They were laughing at something... Just what exactly Annabeth wasn't sure, but it was the way they looked at each other... Like they were the only two people in the world. _  
_

Annabeth set her jaw. Finally the pair stopped talking and Percy turned his face to look at them, his eyes blazing like cold fire. Hopping on his horse, he trotted up the hill slowly, Hanna next to him with the blonde boy and fedora girl following a little slower.

Annabeth felt Jake grab her hand, and she turned to see him flash a small smile, but his eyes looked terrified.

And then he was there, standing his glistening white horse, starring down at them all with furious blue eyes. He looked at the blonde boy, who pulled up next to him. The boy shrugged and mouthed "just go with it" to him. Percy sighed, shaking his head.

"Yea, it's me." he finally said, looking down.

That's when the explosion happened. All the campers thoughts were thrown out into the air, blurting out whatever they were currently thinking. Percy waved his hands through the air, trying to get them to be quiet, when the girl on the gray horse yelled "SHUT UP! Jeez, your giving me a headache." she rubbed her temples. Everyone when quiet, staring in fear at her. Not surprisingly, they did watch her rip the wings off a fury.

For a while everyone was silent. Not sure what to say. Slowly, Percy slid off of Vortex's back, quickly followed by the other three. No sooner had he turned to face them that he was tackled by a flash of black hair.

"Your back!" Thalia cried "I've missed you so much!"

Percy visibly recoiled, his face twisted with discomfort. "Yes well..." he stuttered "I uhh wish I could say the same about you.." he wiggled out of her grasp, taking multiple steps back.

She looked slightly hurt by his retreat, but raised her voice "Percy, I'm so sorry. I know what we did was unforgivable, and to drive you to the point that you wanted to leave... but I.. I want to apologize for everything we ever did."

Percy just shook his head "Look, just drop it okay?" he said.

She nodded, recomposing her dignified figure. Nico spoke up next "You know, that was a really cheep trick."

Percy raised his hands "Hey, you bought it! We said we would keep an idea out, they were to ones watching, blame them." Hanna stifled a gag while the other two smirked.

Beside Annabeth, Jake began to shake with rage. "What the hell are you doing here!" he finally burst out "Why did you come back!?"

Percy turned to look at him, his eyes blazing. "Oh believe me, I didn't want to. But orders are orders. We were ordered to come here, before the titans took over the world. Otherwise I could have gone for an eternity without ever coming back."

Jake still looked mad "Well, then why would Chaos want someone like you as her assassin. She would have done better to choose me."

Hanna scoffed "Please. Saying that is an insult to all four of us."

"Wha-" Jake looked flabbergasted "Well, we can see. I challenge you to a dual." he glared at Percy.

"Pft. No." Percy laughed "I'm not gonna waste my time on someone like you. Why would I? So I will have to wash more blood stains off my jacket?"

Jake scowled, looking like he was ready to explode. He was about to open his mouth to speak when there was a flash of bright light down the hill from them.

The gods flashed onto the scene, all with shocked expressions on their faces. Poseidon was shocked the most, his eyes wide. "P-Percy?" he whispered "Son?"

Percy instantly drew back, his eyes narrowed as his hands went up the swords on his back. Everything then happened so fast Annabeth didn't follow it. Poseidon went to hug Percy, but before he could get within a three foot radius Percy had one of his long sliver swords aimed for his throat.

"Don't. Touch." Percy said in a low voice.

"Son I.." Poseidon looked lost for words "Where have you been? We searched everywhere for you."

"Yea well. It's hard to find someone who isn't on the planet anymore." the blonde boy said, looking annoyed.

"And just who are you?" Zeus asked "Who are you really?"

Percy looked at the other three, who looked hesitant. He sighed "There's no point to it now guys, you might as well."

Hanna shook her head, her auburn hair flying around her hair. "Fine." she muttered, stepping forward. She looked the gods boldly, eyes un-wavering "I'm a demigod. My real name is Hanna. My mother is Sakoi, Norse goddess of winter."

Annabeth gawked _A demigod? Wait, are they all demigods?_

"Danny." The blonde boy spoke up, and he did not look happy. "My father is Mars, Roman god of war. And no I have never been to that other camp." Ares was in shock, his mouth hanging open slightly.

"I'm Alice." the girl with the fedora said "My mother was Isis, Egyptian Goddess of the dead."

"Isis?" Nico said, looking surprised "No wonder it felt like I had seen you before..." Everyone sent him a confused glance.

"Ah so you have met her. I was wondering. She must have liked you, your still breathing."

Nico nodded slightly "She was worried when I met her though, kinda down. She wouldn't say why though."

Alice gave a sad smile "That's because her only daughter disappeared."

Everyone was silent, looking at the Four Horsemen in a new light, they were like them... except... different. Very different.

"Well." Percy said "Now that that's done, we are going back to our cabin. Danny and Alice have some explaining to do, and we need to think up a battle plan."

"What?" Poseidon asked "But son, we've only just seen each other again. Don't you want to-"

"No." Percy interrupted coldly, before mounting Vortex and galloping away. The other three followed, not sending the campers a backward glance.

* * *

**Yay! Done! I hope that lived up to your expectations. I don't want to have Percy go berserk and shock everyone because that is not his personality. I feel like this is how he would have handled it, if you think otherwise too bad. **

**And since I'm rabbling already, I just want to say that I can't thank you enough for all your support. Really it means so much to me that you guys love this story so much. I'm so grateful!**


End file.
